Reflecting Light
by Gilmoregirl3
Summary: A different take on season two. Because it's only been done a million times. Lit! The last chapter is up. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Giving A Chance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides DVDs.**

**Read, and please Review! :)**

After putting that stupid bracelet in the lousiest hiding spot in her room and awkwardly running into Lorelai and coming up with a lame excuse, Jess went back to do the damn stupid gutters. These last two weeks he used that as a bookmark, not knowing where it came from. In his opinion, Dean could go to hell.

The cold, crisp air reacted to his body in the most uncomfortable ways. He was hot from scraping and cleaning and moving buckets and trash bags. The cold made him itch. Not always, just today. He would never admit that itch to be internal. Like a ticking time bomb. He knew Lorelai wasn't stupid, and as soon as Rory found it she'd put two and two together.

So much for trying to get along with her mother.

Taking easy steps down the rickety ladder, he saw her coming. From where he sees her, the expression isn't sadness – it's stress. She wants to avoid a fight with Dean pretty badly, and he can guess why.

"You look good," he says with a sarcastic drawl.

"I'm fine." Fine until she doesn't find the bracelet, chain, whatever you wanna call it – and bag boy freaks out on her. That's just what she needs.

"Talk."

"I lost my bracelet," She explains it simply. He knows more than that, but follows up with,

"Uh huh", prompting her to say more.

"Dean gave it to me"

"How thoughtful"

"I've been all over town looking for it. I've been to Lane's, I've been to Luke's, I've been to the bus stop, I've been to Miss Patty's, and I've circled Stars Hollow twice and nothing. I have no idea what I'm going to do." She broke eye contact, looking out to what she could see of the town. Wishing she had a bracelet detector.

"It's really that big a deal?" He knew it was, and wished it wasn't. If he would have known, he would have given it back to her before they got to the pizza shop that day.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know it's got an 'I've been pinned' Bye, Bye, Birdie kind of implication to it, but it was just a bracelet."

"I don't think Dean will see it that way." She says, with a hint of… annoyance? in her voice.

"You didn't lose it on purpose," He didn't take _that_ bracelet on purpose.

"I don't think Dean will see it that way." She knows he won't. If she wasn't already, frustration has set it.

"I know, but things have been weird between us lately…" She paused to look up at him. His eyes look distant, "…and you couldn't care less".

"Oh yes, I could", Its not his favorite topic of discussion, but he'll listen and talk with her – for her.

"I just think Dean will read something into this"

"Should he?"

"No." But he will, she thought.

"I think you should keep looking"

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Things you lose are usually right in front of your face. Check the house again." Check under your bed, where I strategically put it so you can get out of this mess.

"I've checked the house," She didn't feel like looking anymore.

"It's probably just laying in your room somewhere."

"No, I tore that room apart. It's not there."

"Fine, give up then. No biggie. Dean will just have to get over it."

She sighed, Jess was right. "I'll go look again." She heaved herself up from the steps and went inside.

"You do that." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Lorelai was sitting on the couch, reading some magazine. Rory couldn't be mad that she wasn't looking – they had looked everywhere in the house. It was pointless to look again, she thought. But Jess sounded so sure.

"Hey, where have you been?" Lorelai asked.

"Scouring the town." Rory said, tiredness seeping through her words.

"Nothing, huh?"

"Not yet, I'm gonna check my room again." She took the steps towards her bedroom and sighed, hearing her mom's voice,

"Haven't you already looked in there like a thousand times?"

"A thousand and one." Putting her hands in front of her, and bending her knees, she took place next to her bed. You've gotta be kidding! There it is!

"Mom, come here, hurry!"

"Rory?" She asked only slightly panicked.

"Mom!" Oh thank god, no more looking!

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked, finishing up the distance from the living room to Rory's room.

"I found it!"

"What?" She asked surprised.

"I looked under the bed and there it was. I thought I had already looked under the bed, but I don't know, maybe I was too panicked or. . .I don't know, who cares, I got it!"

"Aw, that is amazing!"

"Put it on." She half asked and half demanded from her mom, sticking her wrist out and handing Lorelai the bracelet.

"Hmm."

"Make it tight." Rory asked.

"Oh, I'm cutting off circulation here, baby."

"Oh, look at it. It looks even better than before, doesn't it?" She asked. It looks a hell of a lot better because now Dean forecast isn't holding any fights. That's a plus.

"I think the time away from home did it some good."

"Okay, when I get back, we celebrate."

"Where are you going?" She asked her daughter.

"To tell Lane she can stop praying." Rory said while walking out of her room.

Lorelai peers out the window and sees Jess. She sighs. All she wants is to be able to get along with this kid for the sake of Rory but instead he's making it difficult.

Here we go, she thought. Walking out of Rory's room, she walked stiffly to the desk and grabbed the money she had put out earlier. She threw on her gray coat and headed out the door. Confrontation time with James Dean the 2nd. Fabulous.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah, all done." Done with this day, he re-worded in his head.

"You weren't gonna come get your money?"

"Ah, I figured I'd get it eventually. It's not like I don't know where you guys live." He said, pulling on his jacket. Right arm shoved in first.

"That's true. You certainly do know where we live." After a little pause, she stepped down the stairs, "Well here. After all, you earned it."

He paused, he could tell that look. He's seen it on many faces. Wondering if she was gonna keep her commentary to himself, he cautiously took a few steps forward and took it from her hand,

"Thanks." Turning around, he heard her speak again.

"You took it, didn't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Rory's bracelet – you had it the whole time."

"No idea what you're talking about." Damn. He anxiously shoved his hands in his pockets.

"How'd you get it?"

"I didn't get anything."

"What, did you break into our house, you got all dressed in black and pulled a Mission: Impossible?"

"Actually, I came down the chimney and pulled a Santa Claus." His attempt to lighten it up didn't come out as planned. More sarcastic asshole than polite evasiveness.

"Very funny." She stated, less than amused.

"Thought a ridiculous accusation deserved a ridiculous response."

"So it's just a great big ol' coincidence that I catch you coming out of Rory's room a half an hour before she mysteriously finds the bracelet under her bed?"

"Guess so." He nodded. She huffed out some air.

"Why would you do this?"

"I gotta go." Run forrest, Run!

"I mean, I know you hate the world, but I thought you liked Rory." She followed his suit, taking steps after him.

"I didn't do anything."

"Bull."

"Whatever."

"Oh, don't whatever me, you little jerk. You let Rory run around completely panicked, thinking she lost her boyfriend's bracelet. She was miserable, do you understand that?"

"I didn't take it."

"I'm sure you're jealous of Dean because he's great and Rory's madly in love with him, but you taking the bracelet didn't hurt Dean, it hurt Rory. That bracelet is the most precious thing she owns. She never takes it off. It means everything to her. And you stealing it was unbelievably cruel."

"The most precious thing she owns?" He cracked.

"Yes."

"If it's the most precious thing she owns, why did it take her two weeks to figure out it was gone, huh? You might wanna reevaluate how madly in love she is. I wouldn't start calling him son yet."

"Get outta here."

"Read my mind." He turned and started walking when some unidentified force made him stop. Her voice was ringing in his head. 'If you care about me at all...'

"I didn't know it was from him." He said, defeated.

Lorelai stopped in her tracks, headed back towards the house and turned around. What?

"Excuse me?" Her eyes watched him carefully as he turned around, avoiding eye contact.

"That stupid bracelet, I didn't know it was from Farmer John." He looked up, sure enough, she was staring at him.

"But you still took it."

He nodded, slowly. "That I did."

"Why?"

He looked to his right. No turning back now, damnit. Wishing for a cigarette, he sucked in air sharply and looked back at her. "I figured, if she wanted it back… I would have it. The perfect excuse right?"

This was it, she thought; the turning point. Rory would be thrilled. She didn't notice the minute that passed in silence. He did however, and figuring he embarrassed himself and didn't do any good, he muttered,

"I should go". He started walking back towards the street when he heard her call his name.

"Jess,"

"Yeah?" He asked, his back still towards her.

"I don't think… I don't think you need an excuse." She said. Wonderful. He admitted to liking Rory and she admitted to thinking Rory likes him back. Ugh.

"Okay." After a beat, "Lorelai?" He asked turning around for the last time.

"Yeah?" She asked, sounding slightly disappointed,

"Thanks. Again."

She gave him a sad smile and nodded, then watched him scratch his head and turn back to the road.

* * *

A few weeks later, and much observing on Lorelai's part, she had had enough.

Luke came out of Rory's room after asking her to tutor Jess.

"Okay, so I'll see you guys at dinner probably" He said to her, walking towards the door.

"Wait, hold on, what was that all about?"

"Oh, Rory's gonna tutor Jess."

"She is?"

"Yeah, just for a little while, help get him on the right track."

"Wow."

"Okay, I should be getting back. Enjoy the brownies, I'll see if I can screw up a cake for you later on."

"Sounds great." It doesn't really. Even thought they'd had that moment of calm, her and Jess weren't bff's just yet. She contemplated going after Luke, to discourage the idea, but it would get her nowhere. Plus, she was still working on that whole "give Jess a chance" thing.

* * *

"Admit it, it's always better in a cone."

"It's always better in a cone." She said, smiling lightly.

"Putting ice cream in a dish, eating it with a spoon?" He scoffed.

"What is wrong with people?"

After a second later, ice cream was dripping all down his hand. "Hold the wheel." He told her.

"What?"

"I'm dripping here, hold the wheel."

"I can't hold the wheel, you're driving. The person who's driving has to hold the wheel. That's the first thing they teach you in driver's ed."

"Huh, I gotta take that class one of those days. Take the wheel." He joked.

"Jess."

"I'm letting go." And he let the wheel go, however, being not an idiot, put his leg under it to steer until she grabbed the wheel.

"Stop! Take it back. Okay, you are taking this wheel back and when you do, I'm going to kill you. I'm just letting you know that."

"I appreciate the warning."

"Jess!"

He let out a short, breathy laugh and put his right hand back on the wheel. "Okay, I got it. Geez, you look pale. Are you okay?"

"Death, and it's going to be painful."

"You're not gonna kill me. Think how dull your life would be without me."

True, she thought. Feeling the color rise to her cheeks, she looked down for a second. Contemplating how to get out of the awkwardness she felt, she looked back up at him and started a new conversation, "Serious question?"

"Okay."

"You know you're smarter than most everybody at your school. It takes you like five minutes to finish a book. You read everything, you remember everything, you could ace those classes easily. Why don't you? You don't need a tutor. It's crazy that they're talking about leaving you back."

"Whatever."

"You can do anything you wanted, you can be anything you wanted."

"Rory." He said, hoping it would warn her to lay off a little. He hates these conversations.

"Is it like a cool thing?" She asked, knowing that that reason would make no sense and not correlate with Jess, but it prompted him to talk.

"I could care less about being cool."

"Well, inform me, please."

"I'm never going to college, why waste the time in high school?"

"And why aren't you going to college?"

"Please." If he rolled his eyes, they would have been out of his head.

"What? Please what – why is it so crazy?"

"Ask my mother, she could give you a couple reasons. Oh, and I'm sure Principal Mertin can chime in with a few good ones. In fact, ask your mother. She doesn't know me all that well but I'm sure she could improvise a few things."

"Do not give me that whole 'I'm so misunderstood, Kurt Cobainy' thing. You are way stronger than that and I don't even wanna hear it. You have to go to college." She was sure of herself on that statement and looked back out to the road.

"No, you have to go to college." He corrected.

"But don't you have any plans?"

"Yes, I plan to get out of Stars Hollow."

"And go where?"

"Wherever."

"And do what?"

"Whatever."

"Wherever, whatever." She repeated, mocking him.

Deciding that she'd need more, he caved and said, "I'll live where I live, I'll work when I need money, and I'll see where I end up."

"You could do more."

"Oh, here come the pompoms."

"No, no pompoms, just me saying you could do more."

He shut up for a second, nodding his head, thinking of what to say next. He stuck his bottom lip out, something that comes when he's concentrated. Taking a fresh breath of air, he looks to her,

"So, Courtney, what about you?" He asks in his most sarcastic, peppy voice possible.

She giggled, "What about me?"

"What are your big ambitions?"

"Harvard." She said, very sure of herself.

"And after Harvard?"

"I'm gonna be a journalist."

"Paula Zahn?" his voice changing tone.

"Christiane Amapour"

"You're gonna be an overseas correspondent?" He let that set it.

"Yes, I am." She said proudly.

"You're gonna crawl around in trenches and stand on top of buildings and have bombs going off in the background and some wars raging all around you?" he only allowed slight skepticism enter his voice.

"What, you don't think I can do it?"

"No, I do. Just sounds a little too …"

"A little what?" she asks, defensive.

"Just sounds a little too rough for you."

"Well, it's not a little too rough for me." After a thought, "I hope it's not a little too rough for me, I've been talking about this forever. I mean, I don't even know what I would do if"

Sensing the panic he caused, he cut her off mid sentence. "Hey, I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll do it. You will, I promise. I'll help you practice, okay? Tomorrow, you'll stand in the middle of the street and I will drive straight at you screaming in a foreign language"

"Well, you're gonna have to learn a foreign language first."

"Well, it's lucky I've got me a tutor, isn't it?" he asked, making eye contact. After a pause, "Okay, so I guess we should be getting back. I did promise to study if you went on this ice cream run with me."

"Yes, you did."

"Okay, so I just go straight and we'll be back at Luke's."

"Good sense of direction." She responded.

"Of course, I could turn right and then we'd just be driving around in circles for awhile."

After shifting her gaze and in her seat, "Turn right."

He smiled, "As you wish."

After a few minutes of just the music filling in the silence, Rory shivered. The cold air sneaking behind her neck and under her hair gave her goosebumps. Subconsciously she repeatedly rubbed the heel of her hand on her right leg, the left being tucked up under her.

"Hey Jess?"

He cocked his eyebrow and made eye contact quickly before looking back at the road.

She started again, "I just want you to know… That I … I appreciate you getting along with my mom".

"She didn't seem so keen on the idea of this study date." As soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could grab them and shove them back in. Rory noticed the slight change in his demeanor and decided to let that slide. He tapped his fingers on the wheel along with the beat of the song. They had been listening to Elastica the entire ride, just one more thing she found out they had to complement each other.

"Mom's scared," She said simply and a little quieter than usual.

"Huh,"

"That's it? You're not gonna ask why?"

"Nah, I think I get it."

She stole a glance at him and turned her head back to the right to look out the window. Stars Hollow had lights everywhere, she thought. Her thoughts drifted to things about her and Jess in the dark and she squirmed in her seat. Dean. After the clock hit 9:45 she spoke,

"Well, we should get back to some studying."

"I suppose we should." He said, and drove back towards the diner. He reached down with his left hand and rolled his window back up, figuring she was cold. After about 3 minutes it took to loop around the town, they ended back up at the diner.

The car came to a complete stop and she took in a deep breath, that didn't go unnoticed. Jess put the car in park and took the keys out, looking at her. Finally her eyes that dragged up his torso met his. He smirked, she blushed and when she looked down, he put his hand out flat underneath her line of vision, her keys resting there. She smiled and put her hand over top of the keys, their finger tips each grazing the other. Reacting like she'd been shocked, she pulled her hand and the keys away hastily. She averted her eyes and looked to the diner, "So, back to Othello?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

He inhaled, "Back to Othello." They both got out of the car and headed towards Luke's.


	2. Awkwarrrrrd

**I STILL don't own anything :( if you read it, please please review! I'm so self conscious when it comes to what I write!**

"You're home late. What happened to early? Momma like the early." Lorelai said as Rory walked in the door.

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't get him to study, so I had to bribe him with ice cream." She said setting her book bag down and walking into the living room.

"I'm so shocked, Jess not wanting to study"

"Mom" Rory said in a warning tone. She pulled off her jacket and put it on the arm rest of the couch. She grabbed the extra pair of chop sticks off the table and a take-out container.

She continued, "The noodles are good. The China Doll?"

"Oh yeah, have a shrimp ball. I organized the take-out drawer. Until I got hungry that is. Then I ordered and sat down to watch a movie. Of course it took me eating all the sweet and sour chicken to decide. But I put in Chicken Every Sunday. I thought you would have been home in time for some of it. Man I tell ya, there's something about watching a movie with my mother's name in it that makes me on edge."

"I think you're over-reacting."

"Nope, Rory I'm telling you. Even her name puts a damper on the fun times."

"You're just sad I wasn't here to watch it." Rory said, smiling and taking another bite of noodles.

"Maybe…" Lorelai hesitated. She noticed the subject change and wanted to let it go but, "So how was studying? Get anything accomplished?"

Rory gulped down her mouth full of food. "Othello. Finally some Shakespeare."

"Oh well. Good." She put on her best smile. "So, orange soda or grape?"

"Grape sounds good" Rory said, her eyes watching her mom as she got up and started towards the kitchen. Bed sounded good.

* * *

The red numbers sat there, mocking her. 3:23. The little "A.M" might as well have been doing a dance with its tongue out. Sleep had been evading her. She huffed and rolled over. Enough! Lorelai rolled out of bed, and padded down the stairs.

She walked into Rory's room, to see her awake. Reading a book.

"Hey"

"Uh, hey" Rory stirred and sat up, closing her book. "What are you still doing up?"

"Who are you, Mr. Feder? I get to ask the questions. Now, what are you still doing up?"

Rory let out a slight laugh, her mother was irritable she could tell. "I'm reading."

"I can tell. Why?"

"Mom."

"What?"

"What's bothering you?"

Lorelai let out an exaggerated sigh, "Ugh well," she started as she made her way to Rory's bed. "I guess there's just stuff on my mind. I can't sleep." She laid down next to her, staring up at the ceiling.

"Like what?" Rory said, sinking back down under her covers.

"I guess I feel like there's… tension."

"Oh? With what?" Rory asked in an innocent tone.

"Rory, come on," Lorelai ripped her eyes from the spot on the ceiling and found her matching daughter's.

"Come on, what? Tension with us?" She looked worriedly at her mom and watched her eyes roll. "But our history! And then the movies tonight, and the China Ball was a great success!" Rory wasn't ready for this conversation. She wasn't sure about the whole Jess thing even more than Lorelai wasn't. But she knew that's what she wanted to talk about.

"The China Doll." Lorelai corrected. She broke eye contact and returned to the comfort of the ceiling. "Rory, darling, offspring, beautiful angel… you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah I know," She responded.

"Then why aren't you?"

"I didn't think we had anything to talk about?" Rory asked, her tone climbing higher, feigning with innocence.

Lorelai gave up, knowing it would get her nowhere tonight. "Nah, I guess not," She looked back to her daughter and smiled lightly. "Mmk, well I guess I was just feeling funny. I'm gonna head up back to bed." She rolled out of the bed and fixed her shirt, giving Rory another look to see if any words were going to happen tonight. Guess not.

"Okay. I should try to sleep too. We're gonna be tired tomorrow." Rory said, moving herself to the middle of her bed.

"Yeah, we are. At least it's Friday."

"At least."

"Okay, goodnight sweets." Lorelai walked to the door and shut it quietly behind her. Rory let her hand linger on the switch of her lamp, making sure her mom was actually leaving. When the door didn't re-open after a minute she turned to the lamp out and rolled over. School was gonna be a drag. And Dean came home tomorrow.

* * *

"Cofffeeeeeeeeee." Lorelai whined, while walking into Luke's. Rory was stumbling behind her. They both reached the counter. Lorelai set down her purse and took off her jacket while Rory just let her book bag drop by her stool and she climbed on the seat, then putting her forehead on the counter.

Lorelai glared at Luke while he walked around, giving refills on coffee. He caught her glance and raised his eye brows in confusion. He made his way back around the counter while Lorelai took a seat next to Rory.

"Geez what's wrong with you two?" He said, grabbing two mugs.

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you? You've been holding that coffee pot since we got in here and we've yet to receive our own cups of it!"

Luke sighed and poured the coffee. Handed the first one to Lorelai and set the other by Rory's head. "Here. Now-

Lorelai put her hand up in a "stop" kind of way and brought the cup to her mouth. After 5 gulps and a half empty cup she stopped. She put her cup in front of Luke and nodded towards the coffee pot. He gave her a dirty look then rolled his eyes and topped off the cup.

She took another sip and then set the drink down. "Okay, now you can talk." And she smiled.

"What happened to you guys? And… is she dead?" He said, offering his other hand to point towards Rory.

"No, I think she might be sleeping though." She picked her cup up again.

"Why is she sleeping?"

"I'm not sleeping. I'm dying. Dying of sleep deprivation and coffee withdrawals." Rory chimed in.

"Honey, Luke brought you coffee."

Rory's head lifted and she focused on the cup in front of her. "mmm, coffee."

"Sleep deprived, why?" Luke asked looking at Lorelai.

"You sure have a lot of questions, mister."

"Well, you two come in here, dragging along, demanding coffee and start sleeping on my counters."

"I'm not sleeping!" Rory said, even though her head was back down.

"I didn't know the coffee demands were anything new?" Lorelai mocked, taking another sip of coffee.

Luke gave up and pulled out his order pad. "What'll it be?"

"Another cup of coffee for me and another for her," she said nodding her head in Rory's direction. "and our jet lag breakfast."

"Jet lag?"

"Yeah, you know." She answered casually.

"No, I don't know. I know your "hang-over" breakfast, her "big test today" breakfast, and your "over dosed on candy at movie night last night, next morning" breakfast, but not Jet lag."

Lorelai smiled, "I was testing you. You passed. I want the special omelet, made my way-

Luke cut her off "So, omelet minus everything besides jack cheese…"

She continued, "Yes, and she'll have pancakes," she ducked her head next to Rory, "right honey?"

"Mhhhhm." Rory answered.

"Comin' right up." Luke said and walked to place the order. He came back picking up the coffee pot and refilled the girl's drinks. "So, what calls for the jet lag breakfast?"

"We just couldn't get any sleep last night is all."

"I see. Probably shouldn't have laced up on all that candy before you went to bed."

"Who said we had candy?" She asked, slapping on an innocent look. Luke rolled his eyes again. The curtain was pushed back and Jess came behind the counter.

"Is she dead?" he asked Lorelai.

Rory's head snapped up. They all looked to her. Suddenly feeling more awake, the color rushed to her face and she shifted in her seat. Tucking a hair behind her ear, she responded,

"I'm not dead."

Jess smirked.

"Well that's good, or we'd be kinda freaked out right now" Lorelai said, filling the gap.

"Right." Rory nodded once.

"We're just tired," Lorelai continued, looking at Jess.

"Yeah, just tired." She repeated.

Lorelai tore her eyes away from them, hoping Rory could smooth over the awkwardness without her help. Luke walked away to take orders, and Lorelai took up a conversation with Kirk.

"So I was hoping I would catch you, and it's good I did I guess." Jess said to Rory.

"Yeah, why?" her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Well, I was going through my books last night and this," He pulled a book from his back pocket, "is what I found. I know you'd like it; it'll keep you interested... And apparently you need that today to keep your eyes open."

Rory took her right hand from off the counter and grabbed the book.

"I slept with Joey Ramone…" Rory read the cover out loud.

"Same guy as Punk Movement contributed, mostly by Mickey Leigh though. Pretty decent."

Rory continued to look at the cover, then looked up to meet his eyes and smiled "Thank you"

Jess nodded. "I want it back though." He said with a little smirk.

"Do I look like a book bandit to you?"

"I don't know, you're still somewhat mysterious. What with your ice cream idea last night…"

"Hey, that was not my idea!" she let her smile touch her eyes.

"Huh." He knocked on the counter in a little rhythm and walked away. She watched until he went to take an order and let her eyes fall back on her book.

* * *

After school Rory skipped Luke's and just headed home. She had a nap in mind before Friday night dinner because she knew after she'd have to deal with Dean. Walking in the door, she dropped her book bag and hung up her Chilton blazer. She checked the machine and it had no new messages. There was a note on her shut bedroom door from her mom all it read was something about dinner. She was too tired to actually pay attention. The door to her closet squeaked when she opened it to find a new outfit. Finally deciding on her Bjork shirt and her comfy shorts, she grabbed Jess' book off her shelf and curled up into bed.

She came out of sleep to her name being screamed by her mother. "Rory! It's 5:36! We're gonna be late! Where are you?"

She looked down at her book and saw that a few pages got bent. Oops. She closed the book and sat up right when Lorelai walked into her room. "Are you sleeping? We have to get ready for dinner, we're going to be late! Get up, get dressed, let's go!" Lorelai said hopping around trying to get off her high heel.

"I have bed head!" She yelled back as Lorelai retreated from her room.

"That's why we don't take naps!" Lorelai's voice became father away. Rory rushed up and got dressed putting on her purple v-neck tee and black skirt with flowers on it.

She pulled her hair up and reapplied mascara and while looking in the mirror, her eyes got caught on the reflection of her wrist. Dean's bracelet. She didn't call it her own anymore – at least in her own thoughts. Speaking of calling, she didn't call him last night, just a simple page goodnight around 9:30, when she was still with Jess. She closed up her mascara and went and picked up her pager from her night stand. One from Dean she slept through: 'Be home in a few hours. I love you'.

She figured since was already late in replying she would just wait to talk to him till later.

"Rory! Let's roll!" Lorelai said running down the steps. Rory threw her pager in her purse and ran out to meet her mother.

* * *

"That was very nice of you to offer to help grandpa tomorrow." Rory said as they were driving back to Stars Hollow.

"I guess. Did you hear how they were going on about Margie? Like she was an updated Jesus in heels."

Rory giggled, "I know."

They stayed silent for a minute before Rory's pager went off, 'Are you almost home yet? I miss you!' from Dean.

"Dean?" Lorelai asked, glancing over at her.

"Um, yeah."

"You headed right over there once we get home or do you want me to drop you off?"

"No, I'll walk."

"Okay," Lorelai said and let it go. She could feel it though. Rory's change.

After changing again, she threw on the Bjork shirt from earlier and pulled on jeans, sneakers and her zip up gray hoodie, she grabbed her book and headed out. After about 10 minutes she ended up at Dean's. She closed the book and stuffed it in her pocket and rang the door bell.

Dean opened the door, "Hey!" he looked so excited.

"Hey, you" She said and put on her best smile.

"I missed you."

She leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"Do you wanna come in?" She nodded and walked through the door. He closed it behind them.

* * *

"Hey." Luke said, coming into the apartment, letting the door shut behind him.

Jess looked up for a second and looked back down to his book.

"Do you need to talk about anything?" Luke asked awkwardly.

Jess scoffed, "What?"

"I don't know… you've seemed off today."

"If you haven't noticed the whole town thinks I'm 'off'. Maybe you're just catching on."

"Rory doesn't seem to."

"Huh," he replied standing up.

"Do you think that tutoring did any good?" he let his open hand hit his fist. He always seemed to do that when he didn't know what to really say.

"Wonders." Jess replied and walked to his dresser.

"Well, if you think it helped, I was thinkin' about asking her to do it some more."

Jess instantly turned his head to look at Luke. Then as soon as it appeared, he wiped the excited look off his face and looked away then asked, "Yeah?"

Luke nodded even though Jess wasn't looking. After a beat, "So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Jess." He watched his nephew move around his side of the apartment some more. He sighed, "Do you think it would help if I would ask her to tutor you some more?"

"I don't think even God could help me know, Uncle Luke." He said pulling on his jean jacket. The leather one was going out of season but spring nights weren't the warmest either.

"Jess…"

"Hey, I just do what I'm told."

"So if I said you should study with Rory again, you'd do it?"

"Guess so." Jess picked up his book and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." he slipped through the partially open door and Luke watched.

After walking around for a while he ended up by the Gilmore house. He walked closer, slowly deciding what to do. If he knocked on her window, that could be potentially dangerous and a lot more hazardous than just knocking on the door. Rory would save him if Lorelai answered.

When he reached the door he took a deep breath and knocked. He heard the tv being turned down and some ruffling. Then he heard a loud thud and Lorelai say "damnit!" After a few footsteps the door opened to reveal Lorelai.

"Jess." She said surprised.

"Hey."

"Um, hi." She answered, still kind of shocked.

"Are you okay?" He asked, squinting his eyes.

"Me? Uh yeah, I'm f- I'm- yeah, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Rory."

"Oh. Right. Um, she's not here right now. But she should be back really soon actually. She said she'd be home around 10:30."

He glanced down at his watch. 10:24. "Okay."

"Okay…" she hesitated. "Well um,"

"I'll just see you guys tomorrow then."

"Oh okay." She said and he turned around to start back down the steps. "Or um, Jess. You could wait, here I mean."

He slowly turned around. "Yeah?" he asked quieter than usual.

"Um, yeah. Just come on in," she waved her hand back towards herself. He took one step up and followed her into the house. She walked towards the living room and stopped herself in front of the… chair?

He looked confused and let out a slight laugh. "Ummm?" he asked gesturing towards the chair.

"Oh right. Well I didn't want to sit on the couch because I'm kind of sick of it. So I picked the chair, right? Seemed like a good idea. But the chair, you can't stretch out because you can't lay down and the table is to the side of it, so if I wanted to watch tv, I'd have to turn my neck which would hurt after a while, so I decided it needed its own foot rest. So I got out the milk crates from the closet, and that's when things… got ugly." She gestured to the hall where things were all over the floor and the closet door was open.

"Huh. Interesting."

"Yeah, so the milk crates weren't comfortable so I got some pillows but then the pillows kept sliding and that's when I got out the sewing kit."

"And things got uglier. Got it." He said, a smirk playing on his mouth.

"You're catching on." She smiled. "So, do you want some coffee?"

He nodded, "Sure". She looked so relieved, which he was expecting. Coffee didn't sound too appealing right now, but save her from more awkwardness because she would have something to work on. God knows why he was still trying to put out a good impression. She already had hers. But she seemed to be trying too and that worked.


	3. Explosions and such!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Insert sad face here.**

**Okay! Here, it is, next chapter! I'd love more reviews! Please and thank you!**

**

* * *

**

"Well that was pleasant" Rory mumbled to herself as she walked down the front steps of Dean's porch. Tonight Dean came home from Chicago and all week she had spent time with Jess. She should have been looking forward to him coming home but instead it felt like a drag. His mom made roast but she passed on eating since she just got back from Friday night dinner. Clara had managed to describe Chicago in more detail than Dean had, and Rory still felt bored. That's not how she should feel and she knew it. She didn't bother to tell him about her company this week. It would only start a fight and she didn't have the energy to do that anymore.

The walk home was a little cooler, the air made even her lungs feel cold after taking a deep breath. Her watch read 10:32, so she would be late but only by a few minutes.

By the time she got home she felt exhausted. She opened the door and took off her coat when she heard her mom talking… phone? She laid her coat across the chair at the desk and walked to the kitchen.

"… So anyways, that was the great bed debacle of '99" Lorelai finished her story. Looking up from her coffee she noticed Rory walking in.

"Jess?" Rory asked. He turned around in his seat at the table to face her.

"Hey"

"Um, h-hi. What are you doing here?" she stammered.

"Oh uh, I was looking for you."

"Yeah, hon. Jess stopped by looking for you, and I told him he could wait til you got home. I made him coffee. I was very hospitable." Lorelai said with an awkward smile on her face.

Jess just nodded in agreement.

"I see." Rory said, still trying to make sense of the scene in front of her.

"So um, I'm gonna go work on the chair. And I'll see you in a bit" Lorelai said, standing up and grabbing her coffee.

"Um, okay" Rory said, watching her mom walk past her towards the living room. She began again, "Hey" and offered a small smile.

"I'd say hey back, but I wouldn't want to exhaust the greetings."

"Right…" she paused, walking towards the coffee pot "So, you were looking for me?"

"Yeah, I was just tired of Luke so I took a walk… ended up here."

"I see…" she said, warily.

"I was gonna leave when your mom said that you weren't here, but she invited me in… and since we're putting forth effort here…" he let his sentence drag.

Rory smiled brightly at him, and then turned to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Well, I'm glad."

She sat down at the table and they sat in silence for a minute before he started, "So, where were you off to this late?"

"Oh um, Dean came home today."

"Right, right."

"Yeah so, I had to go over there. Welcome home committee, that is me."

"Had to?"

"Jess…" she said with a warning tone to her voice.

"Sorry" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and smiled down towards her hands. When she looked back up, his eyes were waiting for hers. She shifted, uncomfortable with the gaze, but she couldn't manage to break it. He scooted his chair closer. 'This is it' she kept thinking over and over. He put his hand out, and she was ready for the fire his hand was going to bring to her side when he placed it there. She yearned for it. She felt a little light-headed, even. Her lips parted and her bottom lip started shaking from the un-easy breaths she was taking. She was on the verge of closing her eyes when before she knew it, Jess' hand was in and out of her hoodie pocket.

There in front of her eyes was that stupid gold coin he used for his magic tricks. He was holding it close to her face.

"You said no ears or nose. But I figured there wouldn't be a good reason hoodie pockets were off-limits." And then he pulled his hand away.

For a second she just stared at him, bewildered. Then hastily, she picked up her cup and downed the rest. She pushed away from the table and stood up. "Wanna go for a walk?" She said; her voice a little shaky.

He looked up at her with a slightly confused and slightly amused expression. She shoved her hands in her pockets. He pushed the chair back on its back legs before letting it fall back on all four and standing up to match her.

"Sure."

* * *

After some fresh air, she had calmed down a bit and they just fell into their same pattern and routine. It was a little after 11:30 when she decided she should head home. He walked her there, and bid a very Jess-like goodnight. When she got in she paused before taking off her coat and just let out a long shaky breath, while using the door for support to stand. That's where Lorelai found her.

"Hey" Lorelai greeted awkwardly.

"Hey" Rory answered back, pushing herself away from the door.

"Good walk?"

"Um, yeah."

Lorelai nodded and maintained her smile for as long as possible while Rory shed her coat and shoes. After they stood uncomfortably in the foyer for about a minute; Rory staring down at her feet and Lorelai staring at her daughter.

"Rory…" she started.

"So, extra commentary on Godfather 3, then bed?" she cut her off.

"Yeah, sounds good."

They about half stumbled in the living room, where Rory plopped on the couch and Lorelai popped in the DVD. She took a gentle seat beside her. After a few minutes, Lorelai pressed pause and sighed.

"I love you kid, you know that?" she turned to her daughter.

Rory smiled gently and looked back at her, "Yeah I know that mom. Why?" She asked, her brows furrowing.

"I just thought you should know… So, how was Dean?"

"Dean was Dean, very warm and loving. Happy to be home."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

She'd been biting her tongue for too long. "Rory, why do you do this every day?"

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"Every day, kid. You put on this show for me and for Dean… why?"

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, getting defensive. She shifted away from her mom in the couch, putting her back towards the arm.

"Do you like Jess?" she blurted.

"Mom-

"No, Rory. Let's talk. This isn't how we work, you and I. We talk about everything and I feel like you're shutting me out."

"Hey, I'm not shutting you out." She started to shake her head. Maybe all thoughts of Jess would shake out as an added bonus.

"You are Rory, you are. I asked you how Dean was and you answered like I was talking about Paris."

"I had nothing to say-

"Really? Nothing to say about how his trip was?" she eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm not doing this." Rory stood up and started walking to the kitchen.

"Doing what Rory?" She followed suit and stood up "talking to me about what's on your mind? Because last time I checked, you're Frick, I'm Frack."

"There's nothing on my mind and I-

"Nothing?"

"Would you quit cutting me off?"

"You're going to get mad at me for trying to be your best friend?"

"You are my best friend. But right now, best friend is getting on my nerves."

"Why is that? Ask yourself that question. Because all I'm doing is asking you how things are with your boyfriend."

"No, you brought Jess into it." Rory said, crossing her arms.

"Because I think he needs to be!" Lorelai said, her voice getting a little louder.

"Why? Jess is my friend. Not my boyfriend."

"Yeah because that's how you're acting." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms also.

"I'm not acting anything! You asked how Dean was, I answered you and then you come out of nowhere with-

"Come out of nowhere? Rory, Jess sat here with me tonight waiting for you to get home. ME of all people and-

"Lane would have done the same thing!" Rory said, uncrossing her arms and throwing them down to her sides.

"Maybe, but Lane doesn't flirt with you or steal your books to write in them or start fights with your boyfri-

"Who cares? That's just Jess-

"Yes, you know because you know him so well!"

Rory stopped and glared at her mom. After a minute of fuming silence, "I'm going to bed"

"Rory ju-

"I'm going to bed!" Rory shouted in a tantrum like manner and half ran to her room. Lorelai turned around to follow her, only to be greeted by the door slamming.

With a sigh, roll of her eyes and a hang of her head, Lorelai went into the living room and retrieved her cup. She swore to herself the temperature just dropped 10 degrees in the house and she shivered on her walk back to the kitchen. She filled her mug almost to the top, deciding instead of black, she'd add sugar to the mix this time. After stirring, she tossed her spoon in the sink and took a seat at the table.

After 36 minutes, and it was exactly 36 because she watched the clock through the water welling up in her eyes, she opened the bedroom door.

Lorelai looked like she would be dozing off any second now, with her face resting on her fists, elbows up on the table.

"Mom?" her voice sounded small.

She jerked her head up from her hands. Only to see one thing she hated the most - her daughter in tears. Rory stood there clad in pajama bottoms, her own old Sex Pistols gray tee and hair thrown up and messy.

"Oh, Rory…" she said sadly. Shaking her head she pushed away from the table and walked to her with arms extended. It took milliseconds before Rory was in them, sobbing.

* * *

The next morning Lorelai woke up to an annoying and repetitive sound, her eyes flew open. She sat up on the couch, and the spot where Rory had fallen asleep cradled next to her was empty.

Dunk. Swish, swish. Dribble. Plunk. Back forth, back forth, back forth…

She stood up and tossed the blue blanket off her legs and walked to the kitchen, her eyes still adjusting to the light. She took in the scene before her. Rory was… mopping? Since when did we have a mop? She thought to herself.

Rory looked up to see her mom. "Oh dang it! I wanted to make breakfast before you woke up! But the floor was so dirty! Like filthy! When is the last ti-

"You were going to make what?" Lorelai asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Breakfast! I was going to make eggs and pancakes and bacon – well, try to make bacon and-

"Honey, we don't even buy eggs."

"We don't? Since when?" Rory said, resuming her mopping. Back forth, back forth, back forth.

"I'm sorry, w-what are you doing?"

"I'm mopping." Rory said, looking up with a smile on her face. "I finished a load of laundry too and I polished off a pot of coffee. Boy I usually don't like creamer but that hazelnut stuff that we bought because you liked that kind Sookie made you try –

"Okay, step away from the mop." Lorelai said, putting her hands out in front of her.

"But-

"Step away from the mop, and come with me."

"I wanted to start breakfa-

"Why don't we just go to…" Lukes. She finished the sentence in her head. Rory looked down at the dripping mop.

She started again, "Okay why don't we put on some clothes and go buy some stuff from…" Dooses.

Damnit.

Rory sighed, looked at her mom with a hint of desperation, and went back to mopping.

Dunk. Swish, swish. Dribble. Plunk. Back forth, back forth, back forth…

Out of nowhere she felt her mother's hands on her shoulders, making her let go of the mop and guiding her to her bedroom.

"Hey!" She said in protest, trying to turn around.

"Go. Get dressed. Be ready in 15!" Lorelai gave her a slight push into her room and the only thing heard out of Rory before she shut the door was another protest.

Lorelai stood outside her bedroom door, holding the door knob for a minute, until she heard Rory open a dresser drawer. Then she quickly turned around, picked up the mop and bucket, and set them out on the back porch. She grabbed the phone and half ran to the steps. She dialed the numbers as fast as she could on her way up the steps.

"Hello?" the cheery voice rang through the phone.

Lorelai pulled it away from her ear for a second before she brought it back. "Hey, Sook. I need a favor." She said in a hushed tone.

"Lorelai?" she half screamed through the phone.

She shut her bedroom door behind her, "Ugh yes, it's me. Why are you yelling?"

"Oh," she giggled "Sorry."

"It's okay, can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Of course! What?"

"Can I bring Rory over for breakfast?"

"Well sure you can!" She said, a smile in her voice, "But can I ask why you're not going to – Oh my god, it happened didn't it?"

"What?" Lorelai asked, walking to her dresser, pulling out some jeans.

"It exploded!"

"What exploded?" she stopped.

"The Rory love triangle! It's a circle now, isn't it! A full, blown up circle!"

"Shhh!" a beat, "And yes."

"Why do I have to shhhh?"

"I don't know, it just feels right. Rory's got some kind of super kid power, I don't want her to hear you."

"Right, right. Okay, well breakfast for us girls, comin' right up! Oh, oh and Jackson."

"That's fine" Lorelai said, a grateful smile forming on her face.

"How soon?"

"Like 25-30 minutes?"

"Perfect!" she yelled, then she got quiet again, "Oh, I mean, perfect!" she whispered into the phone.

"Okay see you soon, thank you."

"No problem! See ya in a few!"

"Oh, and Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not bring up the circle when Rory's around?"

"Of course."

"Bye"

"Bye!"

* * *

After breakfast, the girls went back home and took part in the day Lorelai planned out in her head during breakfast.

Movie Marathon: Fatso, The Party Crashers, and finally, Less Than Zero and Hugo Pool – because there's nothing like a Robert Downey Jr. finish.

For lunch, she called Pete. One pizza with extra cheese, extra cheesy bread and one wallow pizza – complete with M&M's.

They ignored the phone every time it rang and luckily no messages were left, but Lorelai noticed how tensed up Rory became with every ring. She would loosen up about 5 minutes after. Around dinner time was when her pager started to go off. It went off 4 times before Lorelai paused the movie.

"Rory, hon."

"No." She said, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen.

"You can't just leave him – them – out in the dark all day. People will think you died."

"People would know if I was dead."

"Rory…" she said, pleading with her.

"I like Jess."

Not new information, but fresh words from her daughters mouth. At first, her body reacted like it was shocked, but then she took a deep breath,

"I know," she put her hand on Rory's shoulder.

She shrugged it off and stood up, "I'm a horrible person!"

"Oh no, honey…" Lorelai stood up.

"No! Don't hug me! I don't deserve it!"

"Hold o-

"No! No! No! No!"

"Ju-

"NO! I'm terrible! Lock me up, throw away the key! Move Jess' stuff back to New York! You and Dean can be my only visitors! I'll get home schooled! Don't send Jess back, he hates his mom! Dean is so great! He's the best boyfriend ever! And Jess, he couldn't be the best boyfriend ever b-because Dean is! And there's only allowed to be one! But Jess – with the books, and the care package, and the wake! He listens to The Clash, you know. He knows every lyric to Guns of Brixton! Dean he – he – he took me to that stupid ball! And – and he built me a car! Paris with the having a 'here'! What? What does that even mean?" she threw her hands up in the air,

"Okay, Ror-

"Jess only lets me in! You know that? I mean, I bet he talks to Luke but – but Dean! I love him, it's what I'm supposed to do, he's my boyfriend! Jess is so… I'm so wrong." She collapsed back onto the couch, putting her head in her hands and started crying.

"Babe, you're not wrong. You can't help it. It's not your fault," she took a minute to sit next to her and hug her, "Dean is a great guy, like you said. So he doesn't deserve this, you know? Cut him loose, let him find someone who will be in love with him, not just love him. Now I know that I don't particularly get along with Jess, but I just – I just want you to be happy."

After a few minutes, her crying slowed. She looked up to her mom, "So… what do I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I like Jess."

"Okay, so…"

"I love Dean."

"And me, and Lane, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, Grandma, Grandpa…"

She sadly nodded.

"I – I have to… What if Jess doesn't –

"He does."

"I have to break up with Dean."

* * *

**I know, not much interaction but Rory and Lorelai, but I'm doing my best to make this as realistic as possible, REVIEW! :)**


	4. Talking it Over

**Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome. **

**For the moment being, I like this chapter. I'll probably change my mind soon enough, but I hope you guys like it.**

**Read, Review, do your thing. **

**

* * *

**

'_The coffee pot in the diner was particularly lonely today.'_ – Jess.

'_Rory?'_ – Dean

'_I tried to call your house, no answer. Where are you?'_ –Dean

'_Rory please call me back.'_ – Dean.

She sighed at her pager and then put it on her night stand. Since this was an un-official but very official at the same time wallowing day, she was already in comfy enough clothes to just lie down and go to sleep. She looked at the clock 10:42 pm. All she had to do was make it through tomorrow and then school would take up most of her concentration on Monday.

She didn't even remember closing her eyes, but opening them she was greeted with the warm sunlight filtering through her curtains. Sunday. The day of rest.

If only her mind could cooperate.

Peering up at the clock, the familiar red numbers read 11. Shower, then breakfast she decided. After taking a meticulously long shower, she walked down stairs to be greeted by the sight of her mom, fully dressed in work attire and boxes of cereal waiting for her.

"Morning." She tightened the tie on her robe and took a seat across from her mom.

"Morning. There are some marshmallows in the cupboard, but I just mixed today." She looked down at the paper again.

Rory got up and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, marshmallows from the other, and sat down to the table. She poured an over-abundance of captain crunch in her bowl and then some marshmallows and drown them in milk.

"You're dressed to impress."

"Huh? Oh yeah, luncheon thing going on at the inn. Apparently Michel knows them and they're pretty high maintenance"

"Remember, I want the one you bring home to be nice as well as rich."

"I'll work out the nice thing if I try, but if we get Class A trips to France, then damn the nice and we'll have an affair with Gaston and you can have Jacques both born and raised in Paris"

"Sounds like a plan. But if Jacques looks anything like Jean-Paul Belmondo, I'm coming back to the Hollow, with or without you."

In mock offended tone Lorelai responded, "You would leave your mother alone in Paris?"

"Alone? What happened to Gaston?"

"Well after Douglas found out about the affair, he killed Gaston with his bare hands. In prison now." She said, shaking her head.

"And my Dear Mother can't find a way back to America?"

"Well I would have been fine until I got kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped? How terrible." Rory said, a smile appearing on her face.

"And it's all your fault. I don't know how this will affect our relationship…"

"Well if you live through it and find your way back home, we'll work on it then." She pulled another spoonful up to her mouth.

"Oh alright," She smiled. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Homework, some Franklin stuff, wait for you to get home for dinner."

"No Dean?"

"No Dean. He mentioned Friday night that his family reunion was today."

"Oh I see, I see. So, not even a phone call?"

"Not until after you leave."

"Any topics of discussion in mind?"

"I'm not going to break up with him over the phone, mom."

"Respectable."

"But I might set up a conversation time."

Lorelai sighed and gave a sympathetic look towards her kid. "I'm sorry hun."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I'm gonna go get dressed." She answered hurriedly and sat up from the table.

"O-Okay. Well, I'm gonna head to the inn, get things in order. I'll see you here for dinner, 'round 6?"

"Sounds good. Bye mom."

"Bye kid." Lorelai walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer where she picked up her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

She stared at the phone while it rang. Pick up, she told herself. Pick up.

After 3 more rings, she jogged to the phone in the kitchen and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Rory!"

"Lane, Hi" she said, with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing just reading, you know."

"Good, I have a half hour between church and bible study, can I run to your place for a few minutes?"

"I'll have the pizza bagels waiting."

"I love you!" she shrieked into the pay phone and then hung up.

She hung up the phone and walked to the fridge and opened the freezer, extracting the pizza bagels. She pulled a plate out of the cupboard and started placing them on the plate when the phone rang again.

She picked up, "You know if you don't start running now you're gonna be late for bible study."

"Good thing I'm not super religious."

Her eyes widened and her hands started shaking, "Jess. Hi."

He let out a chuckle before he started, "Hey."

"Umm, what's up?"

"Well you were MIA yesterday, just wondering if you were stopping by the diner today."

"Why you miss me?" She smiled. Damnit! Stop smiling, she cursed herself.

"That andddd, I have the most radical book to show you."

He missed me, she thought happily. The smile continued to control her mouth before she realized she needed to reply,

"You still there?"

She blushed, "Yeah sorry, just got distracted… pizza bagels." Then she remembered and started putting more on the plate.

"You know I could probably threaten Caesar into making you something while you're here."

"I don't think you gotta put a gun or anything to his head to make him do his job" She popped the plate into the microwave.

"Maybe, maybe not. Would help my image though."

"Maybe, maybe not. Might land you in jail though."

He laughed,

"RORY!" Lane screamed as she entered the Gilmore house.

"Jess, I gotta go. But I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah, later."

She hung up the phone.

Lane entered the kitchen, fighting for oxygen. "I have…" breath "about 20 minutes…" breath "so load me up with food and information…"

The microwave beeped. "Well, your pizza bagels are done. But you might want to sit down for the info." She pulled the plate from the microwave.

"Uh-oh. What happened?" She pulled a bagel off the plate and popped it in her mouth. Rory sat down to her left.

"Well, you know Jess."

"What'd he do this time?" She asked, mouth half full, a little smile on her face.

"He – he didn't do anything."

"Oh my god!" Lane practically jumped out of the chair.

"What?" Rory asked confused, and stepped back.

"It happened! I can't believe you didn't call me!"

"What?"

"You kissed him, didn't you?"

"Well…"

"I knew it was coming! What did Dean say? Have you told him?"

"Lane. I didn't kiss Jess."

"Oh." She adopted a sad and confused look to her face before grabbing another bagel. "Then what happened?"

"I'm thinking…" she grabbed a bagel.

"About breaking up with Dean?" she offered.

"How did you know?" Rory asked.

"It comes with the best friend thing. And with the total obvious thing too."

"Obvious?"

"Rory, everyone knows Jess has a thing for you."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone. The only mystery has been what's going on with you."

"So how did you know I was going to break up with Dean?"

"Hi, best friend territory. I can see the… change I guess you could say."

"Change?"

"I don't know how to explain it. Ever since the basket festival, things have been different between you and Dean. The way you talk about him, or act. I picked up on it because I live a very sheltered life and like to stalk your personal one, but I don't know how much Dean has. Did you even tell him about the study thing?"

"No," Rory said, looking down to her lap.

"What did Lorelai say?"

"She's okay with it."

"With Jess?"

"Yes"

"And –

The phone rang again. Rory grabbed it and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"So your phone is working?" his voice was agitated.

"Dean, hi." Rory looked up to Lane with big eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"Home mostly, sorry I didn't call –

"Yeah, sorry. Sure you are."

"I am, I just needed a little time to myself yesterday, I wasn't tryi-

"I was gone for a week and you need some more time to yourself?" He asked.

"Yes. And I had homework and stuff too." She said defensively.

"You couldn't even call?"

"I told you –

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Dean, I'm sorry. Can you come over after your family re-

"I have a project to do tonight. But I'll call you later. Maybe we can meet up after school tomorrow." He said, lowering his voice back to normal, but not losing the edge.

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Bye." She pulled the phone down and pressed the off button.

"So that was Dean." Lane said.

"Yep."

"How was that?"

"I ignored him and Jess yesterday. He's pretty mad. But doesn't want to see me until tomorrow."

"And you can't break up with him over the phone."

"Nope."

"This sucks."

"You're telling me."

* * *

She spent the rest of the afternoon doing some homework, reading and watching tv.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked, walking into the house.

"Hey."

Lorelai walked into the living room, dropping all her stuff next to the couch and picked up the mallomars. "Oh, kid."

"Long luncheon?"

"The longest."

Rory glanced down at her watch, 5:17. "But some how you're home early."

"I left after they finished their 3rd presentation of socks."

"Socks?" She scooted up.

"Not just any old sock, no. Not Hanes or Joe Boxer, but "En Peluche" a French brand of socks, created by Yves himself. That's some guy Michel went to school with and apparently he's set out on a business adventure to give people the most prominent plush socks they'll ever put on their feet!"

"Ouch." Rory said, wincing.

"Do you know how long it takes French people to eat?"

"Well, the ones in France are dirty so I imagine they just stuff it down, but these prominent ones? I have no clue."

"Well luckily they all have such 'exquisite taste'! And they had their meals served in tiny portions and a million courses!"

"Oh boy."

"They had weird sauces."

"Have you eaten?"

"And they all wore their napkins like bibs!"

"Of course you haven't. Let's get you nourished and then you'll feel a lot better." Rory said, getting up off the couch.

"And I thought Michel was bad, they were all rude!"

"I'm calling Al's!" Rory shouted from the kitchen.

* * *

"That was some good eats. Nothing like curing the French with some Chinese food." Lorelai said.

"You said it sister."

"So, how was your day?"

"Good. Did some homework, caught up on reading and with Lane."

"Any catching up with Dean?"

"He called, he was angry –

"Understandable."

"Yes, but he didn't want to hang out until tomorrow so…"

"Gotcha."

"But I think I'm gonna go for a walk, read, clear my head." Rory got up from the table and walked into her room, grabbing a book.

"Okay," Lorelai nodded.

"I'll be back in a bit, school in the morning." She walked over to her mom and kissed her on the head.

" 'kay".

* * *

The air was warm tonight, summer was just around the corner. Which was a relief. Finals were in two weeks and Sookie and Jackson's wedding was in 3 and a half. She fingered the pages of the book in her pocket, before pulling it out. She looked at it for a minute before slipping it into her other pocket. She walked for a good half hour just letting the warmth of the night envelope her.

Not sure of when she actually made the decision to be here, she knocked on the door.

"Hey." He said, opening the door.

"Well, Ceasar's off duty and I ate some Al's with mom, but I can settle for the last of the pie and the book I was promised."

Jess nodded with a smirk on his face, "Come on in. I didn't think you were coming today"

She smiled and walked past him, into the diner.

"I'm full of surprises. Close up yourself tonight?"

"Yeah, Luke said it'd be okay at 8, he went to dinner with Nicole."

"That's nice" She glanced at him over her shoulder before making her way to the counter.

"So we have peach and blueberry or some left over donuts from this morning" He said making his way behind the counter.

"I'll take you up on the peach. Got any coffee?"

"I can make some."

"No, it's okay."

He nodded and slid the pie pan onto the counter where three pieces of peach pie sat and threw a fork next to it. He grabbed the stool that was propped up by the phone and brought it to the opposite side of the counter and sat down.

"I hope you don't think I'm eating this all."

He put his hand in the air, showing her the fork he had in his hand.

"Good" she smiled.

"So you were incognito yesterday."

"Yeah, personal reasons."

"Everything okay there?"

"I'm a Gilmore."

"Enough said," he let out a little laugh.

They were both picking at the pie with their forks for a minute before she spoke again, "Finished your book today." She picked it up off the stool she sat it on next to hers and slid it onto the counter.

"You like it?"

"Definitely."

"Knew you would. Not usually the style we're into, but good read none-the-less."

She smiled, replaying the words in her head. 'we're'. She looked at him.

"Yes. So what's this other wonderful book I hear about?"

He walked down to the end of the counter and pulled out a book from the drawer and walked back to her, holding it in front of her face.

"The Reader by Bernhard Schlink" he said. "A story of Love, Crime, and Secrets."

She rolled her eyes and snatched the book from his hands.

* * *

She headed home around 9:30, leaving him by himself again.

He cleaned up the rest of the diner and bounded upstairs, book in hand. He never leaves the cover on his books while reading, so he took it off for her to borrow and he retrieved the cover from his night stand to put it back on and slide it into it's rightful place on the shelf. The pages fell open when he put the cover on and before shutting it he looked at the open page. Her hand-writing filled the margins.

He smiled and plopped on his bed, shedding the cover again. He started flipping through the chapters, stopping whenever he found her notes.


	5. Digestion

**My God, I despise writing Dean. I just wanted you to know. It took me longer to write him than the rest of this chapter. He's so terrible! Sorry, but you Dean fans are crazy to me. :p**

**Thanks for your reviews, I love them. They make me feel fantastic :)**

**My job is crazy, and I try to update fast but after work I'm usually pretty drained. So bear with me if it takes too long? I'd greatly appreciate it!**

**This chapters a bit longer, so let me know what you think.**

**READ AND REVIEW? I love youuuuu.**

**

* * *

**

School was okay today. It wasn't as busy as usual, because the universe was teaming against her – making things hard and giving her time to think, but it was okay. Paris was crazy as usual, but looking through her note cards of things she prepared to talk about with her advisor this week was entertaining.

The bus ride home is what isn't okay. It was hot today, and even without her Chilton sweater on, her long sleeved blouse felt heavy against her skin. She rolled up her sleeves when she noticed how uncomfortable she actually was. Trying to read multiple times only increased her frustration. She knew he was going to be there, as soon as she stepped foot off the bus. She stuffed her calculus book and 'The Reader' back in her book bag before looking up and confirming his spot to be filled.

The driver yelled out 'Stars Hollow!' and she slung her pack over her left shoulder and followed 3 others off the bus. Step one, two, three…

"Hey" he was smiling.

"Hey" she let the corners of her lips slide up, reciprocating.

"So I brought you coffee as a peace offering." He stood up off the bench and handed it to her.

She stuck her hand out and grabbed it, but didn't want it – she thought it was weird too, but coffee in 80 degree weather is only appreciated in a place other than direct sunlight.

"Thank you," she looked up to him.

He bent down and pecked her on the lips.

"Rory, I'm sorry about yelling you. I should understand you need space sometimes. I just miss you. I feel like we haven't really hung out lately."

"Well, I came over Friday night…" she said, a slight question in her voice.

"Yeah but we haven't spent any time alone."

"Oh." She broke eye contact and started walking – he followed suit.

"Yeah, oh."

"Dean listen –

"No, Rory. Don't apologize. I just want to forget about it and spend some time with you before I have to go to softball."

She lost her nerve, "Okay." She looked back down to the cup of coffee in her hand.

"I figured we could go to your house since your mom's not there, we could have some time alone" He smiled and turned his torso to face her while he kept walking.

She could see him move out of her peripheral vision but didn't look up. She just focused on the pavement and agreed.

By the time they got back to her house, she was sweating. She opened the door,

"I'm gonna go change, I'll be back in a minute." She said.

"Okay, I'll go change the water bottle."

She nodded and gave a small smile before walking into her room – shutting and locking the door behind her. She dropped her book bag by her feet, set her coffee on her dresser and walked to her closet. She pulled out her navy knee-length shorts and her striped white polo. After she changed, she pulled her hair up off her neck and threw it into a bun. She paused for a moment and could hear Dean outside in the kitchen and the water swishing around. Sighing, she heaved her heavy book bag off the ground and set it on the end of her bed. After she smoothed down her shirt, she opened her door to find Dean finishing up with the water.

"Okay all done" he announced, swiping his hands and looking to her.

"Good"

"Yeah, you hungry?"

"No, no I'm good. I'm just thirsty." She started walking to grab a glass to get some coke from the fridge.

"Where's your coffee I got you?"

"Huh?" she asked turning around to face him, "Oh yeah, I left it in my room. I forgot… but I think I'm just gonna let it sit for a while – I'm kind of hot for coffee right now."

"Hot? I got that coffee from Luke's."

"And I greatly appreciate it, I just want something cold right now," she said trying to reassure him.

He let out a sarcastic laugh, "I went to Luke's, Rory."

"Yeah…" she became confused.

"And do you want to know who was working when I had to order that coffee?"

Realization dawned on her, but she played it off. "Luke?"

"Jess, Rory."

"Oh?" her voice got higher pitched, "Well like I told you – I appreciate it a lot and I'll drink it later, I'm just hot right now." She turned back around and pulled out the coke from the fridge.

"If I would have figured you wouldn't want coffee I wouldn't have gone in. But you always want coffee."

She rolled her eyes, comforted that he couldn't see. "I just don't want it right now, I'll want it later."

The ice clanked in the bottom of her glass cup and she poured the coke up to the rim.

"I hate that guy." He said.

She put the coke away and grabbed her glass before turning to face him again, "Who?"

"Jess." He said, practically spitting the name. It sounded terrible.

"He's not so bad, you don't know him that well," she walked past him.

"Why do you always stick up for him?" he asked, trailing her.

"I don't."

"I mean it's not like you know him that well either. You've only hung out with him a couple times. And the times you have, you've been shanghaied."

The guilt bubbled up in her body and colored on her face. "Well –

"I mean first it was that family dinner you told me about, then that jerk bought your basket to mess with me, then Paris had you have him over because for some disgusting reason she thinks he's 'cute'."

"Dean listen –

"You know what, it doesn't matter. I don't want to fight about anything or _anyone_. Let's just enjoy some time together, I have to go in an hour."

She nodded, and pressed her lips together so words – bad, bad words – wouldn't fall out of her mouth. Dean went and sat on the couch and turned on the tv. She sighed and followed him, plopping down to his right.

* * *

After trying twice more to talk to Dean before he left, she gave up. He left for practice and she flung herself into academics. After she finished all her homework, she picked up Jess' book and started reading.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked walking in the door.

She looked up from her page, "Room!" she looked over to the clock, 6:34. She slid her book mark in between the pages and shut her book and pushed herself up off the bed.

Lorelai showed up in her door way, "Hey, whatcha doin'?" smiling at her daughter.

"Nothing, just reading. You're late today."

"I know, teach kept me after for a special."

"Gross" Rory said scrunching up her nose.

"Just kiddin'. They're like cramming as much information as possible in our heads before finals." Lorelai backed up and walked into the kitchen. "So did you eat?"

"Nope, I was waiting for you."

"You're sweet…" she actually looked at Rory, "But you're a terrible liar." She grinned. "You were too wrapped up in that book to pay attention." She darted past her and into her room, flinging herself on Rory's bed and picking up the book.

Rory turned around and followed her, about to protest when,

"The Reader' oooooh sounds so intelligent" Lorelai let out a little laugh. She flipped open the book and immediately saw writing in all the margins. She looked up to Rory and Rory looked down to her feet. "Jess' book." She shut it and stood up,

"Did you talk to Dean today?" inching closer to her.

Rory huffed, "I tried." She lifted her eyes, and tears brimmed them.

"Kid, I'm sorry," she pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine, I just…" She pulled out of her mom's embrace. "He changed the water bottle the minute we got here."

"He's a good kid."

"He brought me coffee to the bus stop today"

"In this heat?" she paused, "Well, it was thoughtful."

"Exactly. And then we got here and he went on and on about how he got it from Luke's and how much he hates Jess and he doesn't understand why I stick up for him because," she pulled her hands in the air making quotation marks with her fingers "I haven't really hung out with Jess that much and I don't really know him all that well…"

"Dean doesn't know about the studying, does he?"

She shook her head, "And he doesn't know the truth about the care package, the sleigh ride, the pizza or bookstore, the wake, the "Rory Curtain", or when me and Lane went to the diner…"

"Well, I guess not, considering I don't even know most of those things…" a hurt look appeared on her face.

"Mom, it's not like I was trying to keep stuff from you."

"I understand." She dismissed it; her feelings obviously hurt "So what do you want to eat tonight?"

"Mom…"

"I'm sick of Chinese and pizza. I'm assuming Luke's is out of the question?"

"Luke's isn't out of the question." She mumbled.

"Luke's it is. Are you ready now?"

"I just have to put on shoes."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get out of work clothes."

After they were both done, Lorelai bounded down the steps where Rory was waiting.

"Mom, I want to tell you. All of it – I just know you don't like Jess and I didn't want to, I don't know, brag about hanging out with him. But I want to tell you all of it if you want to listen."

She looked at her for a minute before replying, "I wanna listen." Her voice was quiet. After a little pause, "But right after we go get dinner, I'm starving!" and a smile appeared on her face.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Rory smiled back.

* * *

After they finished up eating, Lorelai handed Rory some money to go pay, and sat at the table, finishing her cherry coke and she watched intently.

Rory made her way to the counter, opposite side of Jess.

He looked up "Hey"

"Hey" she smiled.

"Need to pay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. They both walked down towards the end with the register.

"So, did you start that book yet?"

"Oh yes," her face lit up "I'm on chapter 16."

"Slacker."

She got slightly offended, "Slacker? Are you kidding? I just got it last night and you know some of us actually go to school."

"Yeah well, that's no excuse," a smirk appeared on his face as he reached for her money.

She handed it over, "Yes it is. Plus, I have more reading than you did. You didn't get it with the margins full." She blushed.

"Slacker." He repeated himself.

She smiled and shook her head, "You're impossible."

"Thank you, come again." He cupped her change in his hand, holding it over the counter.

"I'll see you later." She reached out and took it, sparks shooting up her arm at the contact. He just nodded and she turned and walked back to the table. Her mom stood up and they walked out the diner together, once they were outside Lorelai started,

"Hey come here, you got ketchup or something all over your face," she licked her thumb and started to rub Rory's cheek.

"I do?" she asked, horrified.

"Oh, no wait.. no. That's just all the blood in your body that moved to your face."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks a lot."

"Eh, you're okay," She smiled and linked arms with her daughter.

* * *

"I'm glad that we didn't get ice cream at Luke's."

"Me too," Rory nodded, shoving a spoon full of her sundae in her mouth.

"We make ours sooooo much better." Lorelai picked up the bag of chocolate chips and dumped some more in her bowl.

"Plus, we get to watch movies here."

"That we do."

They both looked back to the screen and watched until Lorelai finished her bowl and noticed Rory's was empty too. "Here, I'll take these out." She grabbed the bowls and walked into the kitchen.

Rory took the time to press pause on the remote and she waited, with her legs folded on the couch.

When she came back in she noticed the movie on pause, "Ohhh my god, is this where I get to hear allllll the stories of those summer nights?" she asked, mocked excitedly.

"I guess so" Rory laughed a little.

Lorelai moved back to her seat on the couch but faced her daughter more this time, "All right, so… spill"

"Well I guess it starts mostly with the toaster."

"The toaster?" Lorelai cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, when everyone freaked about Jess at the town meeting and Luke stood up for him – I got angry and I told him to basically get a grip and maybe be nice to Luke since he is always sticking up for him. Jess, in turn, fixed the toaster."

"Very thoughtful of him." Lorelai said.

"That was just something little. The night of the Brace bridge dinner, Jess jumped in my sleigh with me."

"Jumped?"

"Yes, jumped. And at first I was mad at him because Dean told me that Jess tried to fight him that day in school"

"He tried to fight Dean? How come I didn't know?"

"No, that's what I'm getting to, let me finished."

"Okay, okay." She put her hand up to her mouth and pretended to lock it with an imaginary key and then handed it to Rory. Rory reached out and grabbed the air, and stuffed her hand in her pocket.

Rory started again, "Okay so he told me that he was originally fighting Chuck Presby. And before you ask, yes the one who kicked my book down the hall that day freshman year. I guess Dean was just trying to break it up and Jess got confused."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, not believing it for a second.

"Don't roll your eyes like that please?"

She shook her head and then waited for her to continue.

"But that night he started questioning about Dean and what we talk about and stuff and that's when I first got thinking about Jess and Dean… he destroyed the snowman that night."

Lorelai got a really excited look on her face and danced a bit in her seat before Rory continued her story.

"Then the next thing. Remember the 'Rory curtain'?"

Lorelai nodded. Rory continued, "Well I hated it as you know, and Jess is the one who made it go away. Granted, it was a prank, but it was still… nice."

Her mom didn't have any weird expression to respond to that story so she went on,

"I guess the next big event was the Bid-A-Basket thing. Which lead to our terrible fight"

Lorelai adopted a pouty look on her face, and wiped away non-existent tears.

"But that day we talked a lot. Got to know each other. We talked about books and music, and Dean – again. And he… he complimented me… in such a, I don't know, 'Jess way'. It was nice. He bought me pizza and we had a great time at the book store."

She just nodded to let her know she was following.

"The next was when he agreed to try his best to get along with you when he cleaned out our gutters…"

Lorelai's expression changed dramatically and she pointed to Rory's pocket. Rory reached in and placed the imaginary key in her hand. She reached up and unlocked her mouth

"Listen, hon. There's something I should tell you about that day."

Her brows furrowed, "What?"

"Well… you remember how you lost your bracelet?"

"Yes."

"Well, kid… Jess had it."

"What?"

"Now, don't get mad because he wasn't trying to do that." She lowered her voice and started talking to herself, "My god, I'm sticking up for the kid. What the hell is wrong with me? I need to see the doctor. Is my mother here? I usually go crazy when she's-

"Mom!"

"Right. Sorry. It's just; before you got home I caught Jess coming out of your room. He said he was looking for your book or something but right when you came home it was there and I put 2 and 2 together… So I confronted him and-

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I don't know and I'm sorry, but please. Let me finish."

"Fine." Rory crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I confronted him and at first he denied it, and then things got a bit ugly but then he… he kind of admitted that he didn't know it was from Dean and that if he had it when you were looking for it – it'd be kind of like an excuse to… I don't know… talk to you."

Rory looked surprised for a minute and just stared. "Okay."

"Okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

"Well then, okay… continue?"

"Well, the next was when you and Grandma went to the spa," she cleared her throat, "Well, see. Paris doesn't like Jess."

Lorelai put a face on that screamed 'DUH!'

"Jess heard that you were going out of town and he brought me food. He didn't even know Paris was coming over – he brought food because he was thinking about me. And when he decided to stay for dinner, I immediately invited Paris and he pointed out the fact that I was kind of inviting a chaperone I guess. And that's when I realized that I – I liked him."

She looked over to her mother and she saw the sympathy on her face,

"Don't feel bad for me," she said quietly.

"I don't. I just, I know that it must not be that… easy."

"It's not." Rory kept her eyes down.

"Okay well… is that it?"

"Well the only other big things were the fact that Jess kind of set up that wake for Luke's uncle. Even though he won't admit it. And then after Grandpa helped with that business project and the night he announced he was going to open the Gilmore Group, Lane and I went to Luke's and it was deserted and we just hung out with Jess talked about books, music… he made a pretty positive impression on Lane."

After a pregnant pause, Lorelai spoke "Well – that's kind of a lot to digest."

"Well, don't let me get in your way, digest it and I'll just go study," Rory said cautiously.

"Okay," Lorelai let out a breath, "Yeah I'm gonna study too."

"Sounds good."

* * *

After dedicating about another hour to her book, she grew restless. She needed to know her mom wasn't mad. She fidgeted in her bed and got up and walked to her door way.

"How's it goin?" She asked.

She glanced over her shoulder, "I hate these books, I hate them." She picked up her papers, shuffling through them.

"Now, now."

A few papers escaped from her hands and fell to the floor, "Agh! See that? They're trying to escape – they hate me, too."

"Your books don't hate you." She reassured her.

Lorelai leaned down and picked up the papers, "Ugh, Rory, my brain is full. It has reached capacity. It's Shea Stadium when the Beatles played. It's cramped and girls are screaming and I think George is fighting with Ringo."

"You have a very active head." She said, walking into the kitchen.

"I simply cannot ingest anymore information."

"So take a break." She moved next to her mom.

"I don't have time!"

"Close your eyes, clear your head."

"No, because clearing my head just means that all the knowledge I have painstakingly stuffed in there will leak out. In order to make room for stuff, I lose stuff. It's a very vicious circle." She was flailing her hands around, and a distressed tone entered her voice.

"I'll make some coffee."

"I hate finals."

Getting the stuff ready for coffee she answered, "Nobody likes finals."

"Thank God I'm graduating and this is the last time I have to cram like this because my pursuit of higher education has led me to a very interesting discovery about myself. Do you wanna hear it?" Her words rushed together.

"Sure," Rory said, looking over to her.

"I despise academics. Yup, learning, knowledge, it's all worthless. I have no idea in what you see in any of it."

"Learning is fun, plus for me there's that whole "I'm a minor so it's mandatory" thing"

"That's what kills me – this is self-inflicted. I'm a masochist. I might as well be carrying a switch and periodically lacerating myself with it."

Rory walked over to get some water from the jug, "That diploma hanging on the wall is going to make this all worthwhile, trust me."

"I guess, unless I turn into John Nash and start drooling on people."

"Hey, you're graduating." She stated the obvious, coming back to the coffee pot.

"I know." Lorelai answered, dragging her words out.

"No, you're graduating – there's gonna be a ceremony."

"Oh, I don't know. It's community college." She said, already knowing the truth.

"Well, community colleges have ceremonies"

"My community college doesn't even have a lawn; they won't necessarily have a ceremony"

"They must. Did you ask?" she asked, moving to sit down at the table.

"No... Well, now that you mention it, I think someone said something about some cheesy ceremony for my business class" She said hesitantly.

"When is it?"

"I don't know… this Thursday or something."

"That's great, you have to do it" she said, grinning.

"I don't know…"

"You have to do it!"

"Really?"

"Yes. You've never been a part of an actual graduation ceremony"

"I know. That's because my stupid conservative high school wouldn't let me be in the ceremony and nurse you at the same time." She said, acting ridiculous.

"Don't be gross." She glanced up at her.

"Do you really think I should do it?"

"Yes! You've worked hard for this, you've earned it."

"I guess."

"Come on, you know that deep down you really want to do this."

"Well, I'll admit, I've always wanted to wear one of those gowns." The excitement bubbled in her stomach.

"And the hat?"

"For the tassel 'cause you know my thing for fringe."

"And they call out your name and people clap and you get your diploma."

"Oh, and then you do that thing where you move the tassel from one side to the other," she used the pen in her hand to mimic it. "Very symbolic, very dramatic."

"That's it, you're doing it."

She grinned and talked through her smile, "All right, if you insist."

"Okay, who do you wanna invite?" Rory asked, picking up the pen to start a list.

"I don't know, you."

"And?"

"That's cool with me."

"Sookie and Jackson?"

"Aw, that'll be fun."

"Okay," She started writing, "And Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Oh, no. No no no."

"Come on, it's your graduation. They should be there."

"Forget it."

"But -

"They won't want to be there."

"Of course they will."

"Rory, I was supposed to graduate from high school. Go to Vassar. Marry a Yale man and get myself a proper nickname like Babe or Bunny or Shih Tzu."

"Yes but -

"Instead, I got pregnant. I didn't finish high school, I didn't marry your father and I ended up in a career that apparently Jessica Hahn would think was beneath her."

"That's not -

"I humiliated them. The two proudest people in the world and I humiliated them. I spoiled their plans. I took their fine upbringing in a world of comfort and opportunity and I threw it in their faces. I broke their hearts and they'll never forgive me. I guess I can't expect them to." She let her hands fall in her lap.

"Maybe you're wrong about how they feel about all this. It was a long time ago."

"Rory, I don't want them to go. It'll just hurt them… and me, okay?"

"Okay." She said quietly. "You should get back to your studying." She got up to put the coffee back.

"Fine… Oh, great."

"What?" Rory turned around to look back at her mom.

"I think I've already forgotten everything I read in the last two hours."

"No, you haven't."

"Yes, I have. In fact, I may have forgotten everything that I've ever known." She reached out and grabbed Rory's arm as she walked back to her room. "Child, what be your name?"

"Study." She pulled her mom's hand off of her and started to walk to her room again when her Lorelai spoke again,

"Hey hon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm okay. Everything we talked about is… digested. My stomach is full and I don't feel sick or anything." She smiled at her daughter.

Rory smiled back and finished the journey to her bed.


	6. Rules of the Road

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**So I had a little trouble starting this chapter, I'm not sure why. But then in the middle of the night, everything came to me. I finished at 6:49 a.m.**

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I know you're all waiting for the big Lit moment, but keep your pants on ;) I wanna do it right.**

**I used a few lines from 'Lorelai's graduation day'. But the rest was from my pretty little head. Ha!**

**Read, Review! Gimme any ideas? Who knows, I've been known to use them from reviewers in previous stories.**

**

* * *

**

After school ended on Tuesday, she went to Luke's right off the bus. She entered the diner and it was only mildly busy which she was grateful for. Picking a seat at the end of the counter she pushed herself up on the stool and set her bag fully on the ground. Lorelai should be there soon enough, which was the reason she didn't go home to change out of her uniform, so on the ride home she lifted off the sleeveless sweater she usually wore over her blouse and stuffed it in her bag.

"Going for the more casual look?"

"What?"

He noticed her eyes stood out against the blue even more now without the gray overlapping it. "You don't have your whole school 'ensemble' on."

"Oh, yeah. It's just hot."

"That it is," Jess nodded his head.

"Oh Rory!" Lorelai yelled walking into the diner. Jess walked away.

"Hey" she smiled and peered over her shoulder.

"Did the thugs at Chilton beat you up again and steal your clothes?" she looked down to Rory's feet, "At least they left your shoes this time."

"Jeez I didn't know I wasn't allowed to take off the hot sweater on the way home on the hot bus in the middle of the afternoon on a really hot day."

"Someone's grouchy."

"No, someone is just… hot."

"Feeling a little self righteous today?" Lorelai asked jokingly.

Rory just rolled her eyes and looked over to see Luke approaching them behind the counter. "Hey Rory."

"Hey Luke."

"What do you guys want today?" he asked, lifting an ordering pad.

"What, I don't get greeted?" Lorelai chimed in.

"You want some coffee?" Luke asked, looking at Rory still.

Jess came towards Luke from his spot farther down the counter and leaned into the conversation,

"You do realize it's pretty much a million degrees out there and you asked if she wanted coffee after she just walked here" and then he continued walking, going to serve the customers that just came in.

"Yeah, no thanks Luke. I'll have a turkey melt and some fries and a cherry coke."

He scribbled on his note pad and turned to Lorelai. "And for you?"

"Finally, I get acknowledged." She said, lifting her hands in the air.

"Well not all embarrassing things can be swept under the rug," he said in a monotone but with a look of enjoyment on his face.

She gasped, "Luke I am appalled."

"And hungry? Do you want anything or am I wasting my time?" he smirked.

"Fine!" after a pause, "I'll have a cheeseburger, onion rings and chocolate milkshake."

At first he debated on commenting on her eating habits yet again, but instead shook his head, finished writing it down and moved to place the order.

"So, how was school?" Lorelai asked, turning her gaze to Rory.

"Good, long… I'm working on my last paper of the year before we start getting study guides and stuff for finals."

"What's the paper on?"

"It's kind of an open assignment on the book we're reading or any book of choice. We have to annotate it, and then we'll write a paper."

"Good deal. So, what are your plans for today?"

"Hanging out with Lane here in a bit and then just working on my paper I guess."

Jess came and sat their drinks down in front of them. Rory gave him a smile and Lorelai nodded, "thanks".

He nodded back and headed up the stairs to the apartment.

"So, no hanging out with Dean today?"

"It's Tuesday. He always takes Clara to horse-back riding lessons on Tuesdays." She shrugged.

"You know you can't put it off forever."

"What about you? What are you doing the rest of the day?" she changed the subject.

"Well, I have to head back to the inn for a while. Then I'm going to help Sookie with the menu for the wedding."

"It's so close." Rory said with a smile.

"I know. I'm pretty excited."

"How are our dresses coming along?"

"Fine, yours is almost finished."

"Good."

Luke came with their food and they dove in.

* * *

"So anyways, I'm only going to be able to be out for like an hour today… I'm sorry." Lane said as they walked down the street.

"No, it's fine. I have a huge paper to start working on tonight anyways."

"But maybe after Lorelai's graduation on Thursday we can hang out?"

"Yeah, you could come to dinner with us. It'll probably be me, mom, Sookie and Jackson."

"Sounds like a deal."

"I still have no idea what to get her." Rory said, wringing her hands.

"Well, it's Lorelai. Anything cute or furry would work."

She nodded, "True, but I was hoping to find something more original."

"Any ideas in mind?"

"No, and I only have tonight and tomorrow to really find something."

"Movies? Anything that you don't already have in that crazy collection?"

"I was thinking about something like that. Still not sure."

After a few minutes of walking Lane spoke up again, "So have you talked to Dean?"

"No not yet. He didn't really give me a chance.. I'm not sure what to do."

"Well have you talked to Jess about anything?"

"Nothing important," she looked at her friend, "You know what happened?"

"Tell me?" Lane asked.

"Well yesterday, Dean brought me coffee to the bus stop. And I didn't want it because it was so hot, and he picked a fight with me because he went to Luke's to get it and Jess was working."

"Oh, Dean." Lane sighed.

"And then just a little bit ago before I met up with you, me and mom were in the diner and Luke asked if we wanted coffee and Jess – coming out of nowhere, like usual – chimes in with the fact that it's too hot for coffee because I just walked there."

"Want my analysis?"

"Please."

"Dean knows you. He knows what you like and the things you do. He can appreciate the little things that make you, well, you. Especially because he's been around a while. But Jess on the other hand… he _gets_ you. In that weird, mysterious, silent way he observes everything… and he picked you out of everyone to understand."

"I never thought of it that way." Rory said, her eyebrows creasing. Then she continued, "I don't want to hurt Dean."

"I can only imagine."

* * *

She had walked Lane home and now she was just wandering around town in the heat of late afternoon. Absorbed in his book walking nonchalantly towards her was none other than Jess. Here she is, sweating to death in her light blue jeans and short sleeved shirt and he's walking around in black jeans and his tan shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. She can imagine he probably has another shirt underneath. It usually peaks out of his button up shirts.

If she didn't say his name, he would have walked right past her.

"Jess."

"Hey"

"What are you so-" her pager went off, interrupting her question.

_We should hang out tonight after dinner._ –Dean. She sighed and put it back on her pocket and then finished,

"Caught up in?"

"It's old." He took a last look at the page to catch the number and then shut it, handing it to her.

""No Swank, by Sherwood Anderson." She read the title aloud. "This is old, where did you get it?"

"You've read it?"

"No I've heard. He was one of the guys that hung around with Lawrence Lipton… So where'd you get it?" She asked again.

"New York." He answered simply.

"Oh, you just kind of stumbled on it?"

"Nah. There were shops. I found some cool places for books and music." He said, reaching for the book back.

"Can we go?" The words slipped out of her mouth as fast as the book slipped from her hands to his.

"What?" he asked, completely baffled.

She couldn't control anything she was saying. "Can we go… to New York?"

He paused for a second and then just merely asked, "Right now?"

She nodded.

* * *

Before he knew it, he had her on an express bus headed right for Manhattan. 'This is bad. So, so very bad' he thought. But the idea of taking her here on a whim was the most appealing idea he's had this week. The bus was kind of crowded. It would only take about 2 hours to get there and then they wouldn't be stifled by the heat or smell of the bus, but by the rush and wind of the city.

Half of him couldn't believe that he was actually going back here. The other half couldn't believe that he was actually going here with Rory.

She read his book most of the way up there, which he was okay with. He hates reading when there are people sitting behind him, it just irks him. On the bus he's regretting the long sleeves and when the sun shines through the windows he regrets the black jeans. But they're almost there and then it will be fine.

About 20 minutes out of Port Authority, he finally caves to his curiosity and asks,

"Why did you want to come?"

Her eyes are brighter than usual, because they get that way when she's excited – and given the book in her hands that all makes sense. She smiles and asks "What?"

"Why did you want to come to well, here?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

"First it sparked at the jealousy of this book," she slid her finger in between the pages and lifted it up, "And I need something original to get my mom."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah… She graduates Thursday and I haven't gotten her anything yet."

"Graduation?"

"Oh, from college, from business classes."

"Huh." He thinks about leaving his response at that but he continues, "Couldn't you just buy her some coffee and a ridiculous furry inanimate object in Stars Hollow and call it a day?"

"I could. But that's what all our gifts are for birthdays and holidays, and this is big. Graduating is something really important to mom – and me. So I want something more…"

"Original." He finishes her sentence.

She smiles and nods, then reopens the book to read again.

When the bus comes to a stop her finger lingers on the bottom of the page and while others are getting off she sits there to finish.

"Perfect timing" She looks up smiling, "I finished that chapter just in time." She stood up and so did he and they started walking off the bus.

"Congratulations. But don't get too attached – I'm still reading that." He smirks.

With both of their feet on the pavement she looks over to him. "Fine." And she presses the book to his chest. His hand overlaps hers as he goes to claim it and time stops just for a few seconds. They both let their hands rest there for a few seconds longer than needed and when she feels like her entire arm is going to burn off, she removes her hand from underneath his and starts blushing. He smirks, and stuffs the book in his back pocket.

"Come on." He says, and she just follows.

* * *

"I haven't even heard of half these bands." He says, fingering through some albums.

"I love that about this place." She grins, looking over to him, "God, Lane would wanna live here."

He turns around to another row of albums and after flipping a few he comes across the word 'Slim' in big, bold green letters. "Who's Slim?" He pulls it out and turns around in her direction.

"I don't know."

Then the creepy owner guy barges in the conversation, "Grunge band out of Kentucky. Two albums, plus a double-A side single, disbanded in '94." And that's all he says before going back to his music.

Jess looks over to him "Thanks." Then turns back giving Rory a look that all but screams, 'Told you he's nuts'.

She giggles before turning back to the albums and looking through them. After a minute, "Oh my God!"

"What?" he asks coming close to her.

" Look!" She says, showing him the record.

"Go-go's. You must have that one." He says sarcastically.

"No, for my mom." She makes eye contact, "This was her favorite group when she was my age, and it's signed by Belinda. This would be the perfect graduation present."

They stand there, close together just looking at the album as she flips it over, and then back over again. She looks up and his face is a lot closer to her's than either of them remembers. She wants to look down, away, back up or something but she can't. It takes all the power in him to break out of the lock they're in and he talks lightly,

"Well go on. Get it. She'll like it."

She breaks eye contact and he steps back a small step and she smiles, "Thank you so much for bringing me here. This was fate." She backs up and walks to the register. He lets out the breath that was hitched in his throat.

* * *

He took her to a diner for something to eat. He watched her reaction because this was nothing like Luke's. It was dirtier here. Not gross, just part of the busy city. And she paid close attention to how everyone spoke – sometimes she would comment on it to him, other's her face would do the talking.

When the short Chinese woman sat in the booth across from theirs and basically screamed into her cell phone the whole time, Rory's expression was kind of funny. He watched as worry crossed her face when the people in the kitchen were yelling in Italian. He just assured her "You're fine," before coffee was placed in front of her and his water in front of him – and her features immediately relaxed.

* * *

"I would have taken you to the place where I got the book, but I figured if I didn't return you at an appropriate time, the town would send out search parties," he smirked.

They were almost to her house now; they had taken their time walking. She glanced down at her watch; 10:04 pm. She didn't reply, just smiled.

When they got to her yard, the atmosphere changed from easy to tense. She stopped abruptly which caused him to stop very close to her.

Her mouth gaped open and her mouth went dry. She swallowed roughly and he breathed out heavily, causing the few stray hairs around her face to move. He dipped his head down just a little bit and she almost closed her eyes – letting herself think yet again that this was it.

"Well I guess I'll see you later," he said, his voice was thick.

She blinked hard a few times and caught his eyes with her own before stuttering out,

"Uh yeah, I'll see you… later. Tomorrow, probably. Because the diner. And um, so tomorrow."

He would have smirked but he was just as caught up as she was. He softly nodded and forced himself to take a step back. "Tomorrow."

He turned around and started walking down the yard when she called out, "Jess!" He faced her again. She paused and swallowed again,

She chickened out. "Thank you." She opted for, and held the album up as to explain herself.

Now that there was distance – he could smirk. And he did. "You're welcome." Then he turned back and walked home.

* * *

Cautiously she opened the door and stepped in, clutching the album close to her stomach.

"Hey" Lorelai called from the couch.

"Hey"

"Where've you been?"

Rory walked into the doorway of the foyer and the living room, stashing the album behind her back. "Just hanging out."

Lorelai needed no further explanation. She could see the dazed look and the happiness in her eyes. Jess. So instead she just nodded. "Well, Dean called." She lifted up the piece of paper off the table that she'd taken his messages on.

"Okay." Rory walked quickly to her room and stashed Belinda in her closet before coming out and retrieving the phone.

It rang twice before he picked up "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Where have you been? I've called and I paged you earlier – you never replied."

"Yeah sorry, I was just busy." She walked back into her room and shut the door behind her, "I was finding a present for my mom today."

"Oh. Why didn't you page me back?"

"What page?" She asked.

"I sent you one this afternoon."

"Oh, it must not have gone through," she lied.

* * *

"Hey" Luke said, as Jess came through the door. "Where you been?" He asked, getting ready to eat his salad.

"Around."

"Yeah? Around where? Because Liz called a couple hours ago, said her boyfriend saw you in a diner in New York."

"Huh." He said, grabbing a red bull off the top of the fridge and snapping it open.

"Did you go to New York?" Luke asked, looking at him.

"Yep." He took two swigs of his red bull.

"Jess, what the hell did you go to New York for? You can't just take off that far whenever you feel like it. What if you got mugged on the bus or roamin' around up there?"

"Relax." He took another gulp and pulled the book out of his pocket, heading over to his bed.

"No one knew where you were. What if something happened, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"People knew." He said plopping down on top of all the covers.

"People knew?" he asked him half sarcastically.

"Yep." He pulled his book open.

"Oh yeah, like who?" Luke walked closer to Jess' side of the apartment.

"Rory was with me." He closed the book and sat up, grabbing some clothes.

"Rory? What? Jess, you took Rory to New York?"

"It was her idea." He said, shrugging.

"It was her idea?" Luke got more confused.

"Yep." He said, passing his uncle and walking to the bathroom.

"Jess you can't ju-

"I'm getting in the shower now. As much as I'd love to finish this chat. I got school in the morning." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door before Luke could reply.


	7. Surprise! Surprise!

**Here's some author notes for ya:**

**1****st****) When I was younger and Gilmore was still new on tv, I was obsessed. Every day at 5 o'clock I had to watch it. And every Tuesday night when a new episode was aired. After a while I kind of just stopped watching. So this summer I started watching all my old favorites: Buffy, Boy Meets World, and Gilmore Girls3. And that's where all this inspiration comes from.**

**2****nd****) I love Jess. I love his character, and I may be slightly obsessed when it comes to Milo. So I've been downloading his movies. And I just have to say: Pathology was great. Rocky was good because he's sexy but Sylvester Stallone didn't age well in my opinion. But seriously? Did anyone watch Order of Chaos? Because it devastated me.**

**I feel like I needed to get that out of my system and I also figured out of every one, the readers and reviewers would share my thoughts? Or at least not think I'm a freak :p (hopefully)**

**I used some more lines from 'Lorelai's Graduation Day'. Love me anyways.**

**Okay, I love you guys and review please!**

**

* * *

**

Wednesday went without any complications. After school Rory met her mom in the diner but they only stayed for a little bit because Rory drug her out and started freaking because she hadn't had a chance to break up with Dean. Other than the mild freak out, everything was normal.

Thursday morning rolled around and Lorelai was thrilled. Graduation day!

"Good morning!" Rory said walking into her mom's room.

"Morning sunshine" she answered wearing a huge smile.

"It's graduation day!"

"It is!" Lorelai bounced around her room picking out clothes.

"So what are you gonna wear tonight?"

"Uh, cap and gown. That's how it usually goes, right?"

"No I mean underneath. We're going out to dinner after and I'm taking you somewhere nice, where ever you want to go, and my treat!"

"Awe, you don't have to do that." Lorelai said, starting to rummage through her closet. After a pause, "So, what should I wear?"

"Well, where am I taking you?"

"Hmmm, we could go to Luke's" She said, pulling a dress from her closet.

"Mom, we are not going to Luke's just because I'm paying. Pick somewhere nice. Somewhere in Hartford maybe? Oh, oh! How about The Firebox?" Rory asked, sitting down on the edge of Lorelai's bed.

"Nooo way are we going there. Rory, hon, I know you're trying to do something nice for Mommy but The Firebox is way too expensive and way too sophisticated for Me, you, Sookie, Jackson and Lane."

"Hm, I suppose you're right." She answered and got up and walked over to Lorelai's closet and started rummaging through the clothes. "Okay, I got it." She pulled out a dress.

"Okay…"

"I'm taking you to Coyote Flaco. Nice enough for graduation, but lounge-y enough for us. Won't make me poor, but has expensive flare and good music. Here," She held out a dress to her mom. "Wear this one. It's new and cute. Bring your sweater incase it gets cold." She bent down and picked up her mom's tan pumps, "here's some shoes. Now I gotta get to school sometime today, so are we heading to Luke's?"

Lorelai nodded, "You're amazing. Luke's it is. Just let me put on some jeans."

"Okay." Rory walked back downstairs when the phone started ringing.

She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey,"

"Oh hey."

"I was hoping I'd catch you before you left for school, I did good." Dean said.

"Yes you did."

"So I was wondering if after school you wanted to hang out."

"Oh um, mom has her graduation today."

"Yeah, but you don't have to be there 'til what, six? We could hang out for a little bit."

"Well," she hesitated, "I mean... I have to do my homework before I go so I have time to go out tonight, and plus I have newspaper stuff after school so I'll already be later getting home. Plus, I have to get Lane. I – I just don't think I'd have time."

She heard him sigh heavily through the receiver, "Fine, how about after dinner… You won't have any homework since you did it after school and everything is already out of the way."

"But what if it's too late?"

"Trust me, you'll be fine. You can come over when you get home."

"But-

"I've got to go get breakfast. I'll see you tonight. Love you."

She sighed, "Yeah, bye." Pressing the off button she hit herself in the head with the phone and then finished packing her book bag.

* * *

They were eating their eggs and french toast when he came down the stairs and through the curtain. Rory stopped mid-bite and Lorelai noticed.

"Kid, you have _got_ to talk to Dean."

Rory shook her head, "What?"

"This whole Jess thing is becoming unbearable to even watch. Seriously, time to get on with the show."

"But-

"No buts. You told me on the way over here that you're going there tonight when we get back. It's time to do it."

Rory let her fork down to her plate and her eyes followed,

"I'm scared." She mumbled.

Lorelai reached out and put her hand on her shoulder. "I know, but everything will be okay. You can't keep doing this."

"I know," Rory said quietly and then started eating again.

"Hey, more coffee?" Jess asked coming to their table.

Rory looked up and wasn't able to speak.

"Sure, yeah. Thanks" Lorelai said for her.

He nodded and filled their cups.

"So how pretty do you think I'll look in a ridiculous robe and graduation cap?" Lorelai asked him, flashing a smile.

He looked back up from their cups, pulling the coffee pot towards himself. "Excuse me?"

"I'm graduating today!" She said, clapping her hands together.

"Oh, uh – congratulations."

Lorelai's eyes got big and she just stared until he started walking away. She looked to Rory,

"Did he just say congratulations?" she whispered.

Rory grinned. "I believe he did." She nodded proudly, "I told you."

"Well - I mean, I guess when you're right, you're right…. Wow!" She looked back over to Jess.

"I'm gonna be late for school. Quit staring, I saw him first. I'll see you tonight." She stood up, slung on her backpack, gave Lorelai a kiss on the head and left to catch her bus.

Lorelai just kept staring at Jess until Luke interrupted her thoughts,

"What'd he do now?"

"Oh, hey! Wh- what?"

"Jess. You're eyeballing him. What'd he do?"

"_Eyeballing_, really?" she mocked him.

"Yeah well, you know."

"No… he – he didn't do anything."

"Oh okay. Good." Luke said and started to walk away,

"Actually," she started, and he came back.

"What, what'd he do now?" He asked, leaning in to hear.

"He wished me a happy graduation."

"Oh." Luke said, not surprised. "Yeah, I forgot about that. Happy graduation." He walked away again.

* * *

"So I told her, Look Missy-

"You called your advisor Missy?" Rory asked, looking at Paris.

"It was attitudinal. I said I'm not taking AP calculus from Henemen. I'm going with Branch. Branch is a graduate of MIT and Henemen went to Berkley. Berkley! I mean, he may have majored in math but what did he minor in? Bean sprouts? Forget it." She stopped for a breath and looked to Rory whose head was obiously elsewhere, but she continued,

"And I'm telling my advisor all this, Mrs. Schlosser, and I looked down in her trash can and there's this half-eaten banana in there. Nothing else. And I pictured her sitting in the shoe box of an office eating a banana all by herself and I almost felt sorry for her, but then she questioned my judgment about Berkley so I eviscerated her. I mean, she was welling up at the end, but she had the decency to hold it in until I was gone. I have enough faculty recommendations to run for student council, so I don't need her anyway. My locker's this way." She pointed out to her left and walked away.

Rory stood there for a moment and then walked off campus.

* * *

"Beatrice! Beatrice!" Emily yelled, making her way to answer the door. "I swear, every maid is more incompetent than the next." She mumbled to herself and flung the door open.

"Rory!"

"Hi Grandma."

Emily stepped out of the way so her granddaughter could walk in, "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Oh, well my first two classes got cancelled today, so I thought it'd be a good time to come talk to you."

"Any time is a good time for you to come talk to us." She said, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I have something a little important to discuss this morning."

"Important? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine."

"And your mother?"

"She's fine too," Rory nodded.

"Well, okay then. Go on and sit at the table, I'll go get your grandfather." Rory shrugged off her bag and took a seat at the table. A minute later both of her grandparents came in.

"Rory! What a lovely surprise." Richard said, moving to hug Rory.

"Hi grandpa." She smiled in his embrace.

"Now, I don't have a lot of time before I need to get to school but, there's something I need to discuss with you guys." Rory said, sitting back down.

"Alright." Richard said, sitting down next to his wife.

"Well it's about mom."

"What about her, you said everything was fine." Emily said.

"I know, and everything is fine. I just have an idea to purpose to you. Now, you can go for it or not, it's entirely up to you, but I would like for you to promise me that you will not get upset.

"We won't get upset."

"And that you will try to keep an open mind."

"All right."

"And that you will let me finish my presentation completely before you respond."

"She's been hanging around you far too much." Emily said, looking to Richard.

"Rory, we accept your terms." He said loudly looking at his wife, then to Rory, "Please proceed."

"Thank you. First, let me start by saying that Mom doesn't know that I'm here. She'd probably be pretty mad if she knew that I was, but I feel that this is important. As you know, Mom's been going to business school at the community college out here for three years now."

"I believe she's mentioned it." Emily interjected.

"Well, she's doing very well and she's finishing up. Actually, she's graduating… tonight, and there's going to be a ceremony and I think it would mean a lot to her if you guys were there." She watched them exchange a glance and started again, "It may not seem like it would, but it's true."

"Well, if it would mean so much to her then why didn't she invite us herself?"

"Because she didn't think you'd wanna go. And I get that, but I think it's a mistake. I had a school thing once, and I wasn't sure if Mom would want to go so I didn't invite her. It was my kindergarten "Salute to Vegetables" pageant and I was broccoli and I did a tap dance with a guy that was playing beets and the entire number I was just thinking, "Mom's not here" and it was my fault that she wasn't there and, well, it was kind of a life lesson for me. Now, if the thought of going to Mom's graduation upsets you or makes you unhappy or uncomfortable in any way, then, please, don't go because this is an important night for Mom and if you go, you should go under the right circumstances." She reached around in her back pack and pulled out the tickets and handed them over the table. Emily reached out and got them.

"Those are the tickets. It's tonight, 7pm. It's indoors so weather's not an issue. You can use them or not, no hard feelings, do what you feel is best. And if you don't mind, I would really appreciate it if you would keep this conversation between the three of us. That's all I have to say, thanks very much for your patience." After a pause,

"I know its late notice but I didn't really have a better time to come give these to you. I was gonna come after school but seeing as my classes were cancelled I thought this would be better – it could give you more notice."

Emily stared at her for a minute, "Well, thank you." She sat there for a minute and before getting up and walking away.

"Emily, where are you going?" Richard asked.

"Well I'll have to call the camera man now if I want one for the ceremony!" Emily exclaimed from the living room.

Rory thought about discouraging the idea for a minute but decided against it, she just smiled to herself.

* * *

She was thankful for the extra stash of clothes she brought in case she needed to go right to the graduation – it would attract less attention. After walking back towards the school she took a bus to the mall and changed in the bathrooms. Then after about 20 to 30 minutes a bus came to the stop, she closed her book, got up and headed back towards Stars Hollow.

Thankful again, that everyone was going about their regular routines and wouldn't pay attention to her being home, she headed home to change, again, into less formal clothes.

After changing, she headed out to the bridge – taking the back way – to read.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Rory jumped up, startled. She let out a nervous breath when she saw him.

"God, Jess. Quit sneaking up on people."

"I'm sorry, aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked, a smirk playing on his face.

"Well, y-yes, but – but." She stopped, fighting for words. "Wait. I could ask you the same."

Jess just shrugged. "I won't ask or tell if you won't." He said, plopping down next to where she was sitting.

She looked down at him as he rolled up his sleeves and pulled out a book. Then she sat down next to him, "You've got yourself a deal." Then she picked up her book and started to read too.

"Done." She said, snapping the book closed.

"Done?" he asked, looking up from his.

"I finished your book," She said with a grin on her face.

"Ah," he put his book mark between the open pages and then set it next to him. "What'd you think?"

"I liked it. I thought he was a little crazy though – pining away like that for so long. He was so young."

"Yeah I know." He pulled out a cigarette.

"I thought you quit?"

"I did."

"When?"

"After my last one."

She rolled her eyes, "And when are you really gonna quit?"

"After this one."

"Uh – huh." She said.

"So why'd you skip out on school?" When she didn't say anything, "Uh – huh" he smirked.

"Stop." She said, blushing.

He exhaled smoke and she watched him. She felt the urge to rip the cigarette out of his hand and latch her lips to his. However, she caught herself before she could.

"What time is it?" She croaked out.

He glanced down at his watch, "Four"

"Oh crap! How did we spend the whole day out here?" her stomach growled, "And I'm starving!"

"Well you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun"

"I have to go get Lane, and eat, and get ready!" She said, standing up.

"Relax," he stood up too. "Go get Lane, come back to the diner. I'll make you _both_ something to eat then you can go get ready."

She stopped and the urge came back to her.

"Or not?" he asked confused when she just stared.

"Oh, sorry. No that's fine, that's perfect. We'll be there in like 15."

"See ya there." And he walked way, shoving his book in his pocket.

* * *

"Hey, Mom, Dad." Lorelai said, walking up to them after the ceremony.

"Lorelai." Emily said.

"Well, I did it."

"Yes." Richard agreed proudly.

"Raul thinks he got some good footage." Emily said, her own way of saying how proud she was.

Richard let out a laugh, "I should hope so. He certainly cost enough."

"I'm sure it'll be great." She smiled.

"Congratulations, Lorelai." Emily said, looking to her daughter.

"Thank you" she smiled, "I'm glad you guys came." Her tone was surprised.

"Yes, well, we should get going. I guess we'll see you tomorrow for dinner." Then she and Richard start to walk away,

"Hey, wait. Aren't we going to take a picture?"

"Excuse me?" Emily asked, while they both turned around.

"The three of us, me in the middle with the gown, you know – the traditional pose."

"Well, uh, we don't have a camera with us." Richard said.

"Hold on." Lorelai reached in her bag and pulled out her disposable camera.

"That's a camera?" Emily asked.

"That's a camera." She confirmed.

Richard chimed in, "That looks like a toy."

"Um, Raul, would you mind?" She asked, looking towards him. He came over and grabbed the camera and she moved to stand between her parents. Putting on her hat, she mumbled. "So..."

"Okay, on the count of one, two, three, cheese!" Raul took the picture and handed the camera back to Lorelai.

"Thank you."

"Yes, well, tomorrow then." Emily said.

"Absolutely." Lorelai agreed.

"Let's go, Richard."

"I'll be right there, Emily." He reached in his pocket and handed an envelope to Lorelai. "Congratulations."

"Oh, you don't have to do this."

"Put it towards something fun."

She smiled and grabbed it, "Thank you, Daddy."

He nodded and walked away.

"Mom!" Rory ran up after Richard walked away and threw her arms around Lorelai.

"Awe, kid!" She said, reciprocating.

"I'm so proud of you!" She disentangled herself and took a step back.

"So are we!" Sookie chimed in, walking up with Jackson and Lane.

"Yeah, Lorelai, you totally rocked up there!" Lane said, grinning.

"All this rocking and no food!" Lorelai said.

"Yes! Let's go get something to eat," Rory agreed and looped her arm through her mom's.

* * *

After dropping Lane off and getting home, Rory climbed out of the jeep and bid goodbye to her mom before heading out to Dean's. She sent him a page

'_Be there in 10 minutes.'_

On her way she stopped at the bridge to collect herself. This was not going to be easy.

"Twice in one day" his voice interrupted her thoughts.

Rory looked over to him, "What?"

"First I catch you here ditching school, now I catch you out late on a school night." Jess smirked, blew out some smoke and threw his cigarette to the ground.

"Yeah, well, I am known as a rebel in these parts," She smiled, turning her whole body towards his. She took a step forward.

He licked his lips and pressed them together, "Oh yeah?" he asked skeptically and took a step towards her.

"Oh yeah." She said firmly. And took another few steps.

"Maybe I should head home – I don't need a bad influence."

"Maybe." She smiled up at him.

"How was the graduation?" he asked, taking another cautious step.

"It was good. Camera men were involved and everything."

"Huh," he said, walking even closer.

She nodded shyly and finished walking to him.

"You look nice." He said. He was close enough his breath moved the hairs around her face. Goosebumps covered her arms.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Before she knew it she was pressed against him, the lips pressed together – moving perfectly against another. She reached up and threw her arms around his neck until one of her hands wove its way into his hair. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her as close as possible. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she let out a breath through her nose. The heat between them turned the night air into summer heat. All their surroundings fell away and it was just them, pushed together by the pull they feel towards one another and the kiss they both yearned for.


	8. Long night, Long day

**Okay, First off, I am really sorry that it took me longer to update than usual. Work and life have been nuts. Poor me.**

**Second off, I'm pretty sure this chapter sucks and is kind of like a filler, but I would still appreciate reviews. I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls. boooooo. **

**

* * *

**

After a few minutes of exploring their new boundaries, touching and kissing, Jess broke away first.

"Rory…"

She kept her eyes closed longer. When she opened them, he read them like the book stuffed in his pocket. Happiness, anger, fear, sadness, delight, vulnerability and… want. He kept his hands on her hips, keeping her close because he knew it wouldn't be long before she was gone – and quite possibly for good. She kept eye contact with him, frantically searching for what she felt inside and this once, she couldn't read his eyes and she felt terrified. Apparently it reflected on her face because he started again,

"Ror-

"Don't." she whispered.

She wanted to see it, wanted to know that it's what he wanted to – that she wasn't alone in this. So she tried again. Closing the already small gap between them, she pressed her entire body as fully as she could against his and he greeted her, which gave her hope. His hands clutched on to her back and before she kissed him, she hugged him. It was odd to him because he was ready for another kiss and because it had been ages since someone actually hugged him. Before pressing her lips to his she looked in his eyes and saw it – everything she needed to know.

The next thing he knew they were kissing again. Her warm lips against his – not fighting, but meshing together perfectly. Admitting to himself, he thought that this was probably the most intense kiss he'd ever had. All the emotions that he'd seen in her eyes were conveyed through her lips – without speech, and he couldn't even fight the fact that his were pouring right back to her. Just as he was about to mess his right hand in her hair, she abruptly pulled back.

And this time she didn't stay close.

"Jess… I…" She moved around in a small circle, running her hands down her clothes. Trying again, "I… I…"

He shifted his feet. He was waiting and he knew there was nothing he could say.

'Third time's a charm' she thought to herself and began again,

"Jess. I…" her own thoughts cut her off.

Her eyes got big and he noticed. 'And there she goes' he thought.

"I have to go" She said quietly. And just as he had predicted, she was gone. She ran as fast as her feet would allow. After she figured she was out of his eye sight she slowed a bit. Breathing was hard and not just because she was running but because she was sobbing. She kept her pace quick and continued to wipe the tears that continuously fell from her eyes.

When she got to the lawn, she squeezed her eyes shut, letting the welled up tears fall and she glanced down at her watch. Then she jogged up the steps and started banging on the door.

After a few seconds the door swung open revealing Dean.

"Rory?"

"I'm sorry!" She yelled.

"What?" He stepped out onto his front porch and closed the door behind him. "Rory…" it was after he started talking again that he noticed her shallow breaths and the tears streaming down her face and her nose red. "What happened? What's the matter?" He reached out and grabbed both of her hands with his own.

"No!" she ripped her hands out of his and started pacing on his porch. "I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm so, so sorry! I knew how I felt and I tried to overlook it and I tried so hard to do the right thing and I didn't. I'm such a terrible person and I am so, so, so sorry!" She started wringing her hands, waiting for the second explosion to come out of her, but she was cut off.

"Rory, what are you talk-

When he stopped talking, she stopped moving and looked up at him through a new set of welled up tears. He looked straight past the tears and into her eyes, and started backing away from her.

"Jess" he spat out, adopting a disgusted tone to his voice.

"How," she started to ask but he cut her off.

"I'm not an idiot Rory!" and suddenly he was yelling.

"No, no you're not."

"God I_ am_ an idiot!" he said running a hand down his face.

"No!" she yelled back.

"What did you do?"

She stared up at him with wide eyes, while the tears spilled over. But she didn't say anything.

"Come on Rory!" he yelled again.

"Dean, I never wanted to hurt yo-

"No? Well you did!" he said, flailing his arms up.

"But-

"What did you do?" he said, lowering his voice to just cold.

"I… Dean, I never want to hurt you," she started, her voice still shaky, "because you're an amazing person. But I've been stupid,"

He scoffed. She ignored it and kept going, "I… Things have been… not so good. And I don't mean you, because you're a great boyfriend… What I'm trying to s-

"Did you kiss him?"

She took a deep breath and whispered, "Yes".

At first he didn't move or say anything. Then he started shaking his head and with a sarcastic and hurt smile on his face he looked straight at her – almost through her - and said, "Maybe I'll make an even better ex-boyfriend." He stood there another minute before starting to the door, but once he put his hand on the door knob, Rory spoke up again.

"Dean…"

He turned around, "What?"

"Are we… Am I… You…" she tried to find words but nothing seemed to work.

"We're done. Don't try to be my friend, don't come back to try to smooth things over… We're done."

"Bu-

"No Rory!" he started yelling again, "You don't get _any_ say! I tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't just go away and if I forgave you now, it would be even worse! Do you know how damn tired I am of making excuses for you in my head?"

"I'm sor-

"I don't care." He said looking at her with a face made of nothing but repulsion. "Go ahead and be with _him_. Because I'm. Done." He said, over annunciating his words. Then he opened the door, went inside and slammed it behind himself.

* * *

He stood there for a minute and for the first time since he turned into a teenager, he actually felt like crying. Swallowing the yell of frustration that was stuck in his throat, he jammed his hand down into his pocket and pulled out the pack of reds. He flipped the top open and pulled out a cigarette and let it dangle from his lips while he found the lighter. Lighting it up, he inhaled and looked around before he moved from the spot he seemed to be stuck in.

His pace was fast because he felt like running – and not in the literal sense – but the "I need to get the hell out of this place" sense.

"Geez" he muttered to himself, taking another drag.

He walked around for a while trying to sort his thoughts. When he reached Luke's he flicked his last cigarette into the road and tried to open the door only to find it locked. "What the hell?" He reached up to the top of the door to find the spare key and it wasn't there. "You've got to be kidding me." He started shaking his head, peeking around the corner he saw that in fact Luke was home so that luck was a step up from the result of this night so far.

"Luke!" he yelled up to the window. "Luke!"

He watched the window silently for a minute and thanked the stars that a light flicked on inside and lit up the window. He watched as Luke's shadow got closer to the window and waited while he opened it.

"Jess?"

"Let me in!"

"Finally decided to show up huh?"

"Luke." He said, pissed off.

"You know what time it is?"

"For the love of everything." He said, mostly to himself.

"It's almost ten thirty… on a school night!"

Jess didn't say anything but his eyes flickered from Luke to the right and Mrs. Slutsky stuck her head out the window, "Pipe down out there!"

"Sorry Mrs. Slutsky" Luke said, "just trying to teach my nephew a lesson."

Jess scoffed.

"I don't care what you're doing! You are acting like a bunch of animals!" she yelled.

At that moment Jess was grateful for their crazy neighbor because Luke disappeared from the window and came down to let him in. As soon as the door was open, he rushed right past Luke and up the stairs.

"Where you goin?"

Luke followed him up to the apartment and watched silently for a minute while Jess threw clothes out of his drawers and closet and onto the bed. After a few things were on the bed he moved to the bookshelf and pulled out a chunk of books.

"What the hell are you doin?" Luke asked.

"Putting stuff here." He said, pointing his index finger down to his bed.

"And why are you doing that?"

"I think it's more decorative." Jess spat sarcastically.

"Don't you think that stuff'll be in the way when you go to bed?"

"If I were going to bed – yes."

"What do you mean 'if you were going to bed'"? Luke asked, taking a few steps closer.

Jess was inside the closet and rummaging around before he came out with his green duffle bag. He started shoving things in the bag when Luke snatched it out of his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm leaving." Jess said looking to his eyes. "Now if you don't mind…" he trailed off, holding his hand out expecting the bag to be returned.

"Leaving?"

"Yes." He gave one nod.

"Where ya going Jess?"

"Out of town."

"Are you crazy?" Luke asked, now holding the bag behind his back.

"Maybe." Jess reached around his uncle, searching for the bag.

Luke pushed him back. "You're not going anywhere."

"Oh yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." Jess said, reaching for the bag again. Luke pushed him back again.

"You're the kid in this situation."

"Gimme my bag."

"No."

Jess tried to get it again and got pissed off when he was pushed yet again. So he pushed back. Before he knew it Luke had him up against the closet door, the collar of his shirt bunched up in Luke's fist. It was probably one of the few times he truly appreciated Luke, because he would kick his ass if he needed it.

"Where the hell you been?"

Jess just sighed angrily. Luke pulled him forward and pushed him back again.

"Out. Get off me."

"You're not going anywhere. Now I suggest you open up your smart-ass mouth and say something." He released Jess, but only moved back about two feet.

"I have to get out of here."

"Why?"

Jess looked at the ground. "I kissed her." He mumbled to his shoes.

"Excuse me?" Luke asked, crossing his arms.

"I gotta go."

After a pause, "Rory?"

Jess stayed silent and avoided eye contact. So Luke continued,

"You're gonna run away from feelings, but you wouldn't run away from your Uncle about to kick your ass?"

"Here we go." Jess said, moving back to his bed.

"You're not going anywhere." Luke walked over to Jess' bed, picked up the clothes and threw them on the chair then grabbed the books and started throwing them in the direction of the bookshelf.

"Hey!" Jess said, getting up.

"Fine. Put your books back. Go to bed. Get any ideas… I'll find you Jess." Luke said, throwing a dismissive hand in the air and then walked back to his bed.

After placing his books back on the shelf, Jess laid down on top of all his blankets and kicked off his shoes. Staring up at the ceiling, he reached his right hand up to his mouth, running his index finger over his bottom lip. Then he smiled.

* * *

Rory walked home and her tears had subsided. She pushed every emotion out of her system – the happiness about what happened with Jess and the sadness about what happened with Dean. She was in thinking mode now and emotions were not allowed to get in the way. By the time she got close to home her walk was more confident and firm because she wasn't scared to think. She was only scared to feel.

Not sure of when she ended up in the foyer of her house she shrugged off her jacket and yelled, "Mom!"

"Are you okay?" Lorelai rushed in from the kitchen.

"I'm fine."

"…You don't look fine." Lorelai said, stretching her arms out towards her daughter.

"We broke up."

"Well, that was expected of tonight. Do you want –

"I kissed Jess."

"What?"

"I –

"No, no I heard you. I'm just… trying to… when did you kiss Jess?"

"Just now." Rory said.

"Right after you broke up with Dean? Oh hon you should –

"Before."

"I'm sorry?"

"Right before I broke up with Dean."

"Rory-

"I know! I'm terrible!" she yelled and walked to the living room and started pacing by the couch. "I didn't mean for it to happen! I don't even _know_ what happened! But Dean knows and I know and Jess knows and ugh!" she said, stopping in her tracks.

"Dean knows?" Lorelai said, trying to sound sure of her words.

"I ran there after. And he just, he just knew. He was so mad."

"You can't blame him can you?"

"No." Rory said quietly and sat down on the couch. Lorelai walked over and slowly sat down next to her.

"So."

"So…" Rory said, the lump in her throat made her voice shaky.

"Is this what you want?" She asked, turning towards her.

"Yes. No. Yes. I don't know. Yes! I mean I never wanted to hurt Dean but…"

"Jess." Lorelai finished for her. Rory just nodded. After sitting there for a few minutes Lorelai piped up again, "Want some ice cream?"

"Please."

* * *

'I'm not evading anyone. I am just choosing not to go out for breakfast this morning. People choose not to go out for breakfast all the time. I'm not scared of anything... Maybe I should call Jess.'

"So we're not going to Luke's right?" Lorelai asked, peeking her head in Rory's room.

"Well, I just think that – I have this thing this morning and I -

"Have to skillfully avoid Jess until you make some lists?" she offered with a small smile.

Rory just nodded and pulled on her Chilton blazer. Then she followed her mother out to the kitchen. "I made you a pop tart," Lorelai said, dumping two pop tarts out of their package and pouring them on a plate.

"Oh thank you!" Rory grabbed the plate and sat down.

"Coffee for my beautiful offspring."

"Such service." She smiled up at her.

After Lorelai got her own pop tarts and another cup of coffee she sat down across from her daughter and watched her while she read over some notes for school. When Rory was between flipping papers she chimed in,

"Rory."

"Yeah?"

"You know… its okay."

"What is?"

"Jess. I mean its okay not to avoid him."

"I'm not I…" she took a bite of her pop tart. "Okay, I am" she said defeated.

"Was it bad?"

Rory felt like she was choking on her food, "What?"

"The kiss… how was it?"

She swallowed the hunk of food in her mouth and took a sip of her coffee while avoiding eye contact.

"C'mon! You have to tell me!"

"It was far from bad."

"That's it? That's all your gonna say?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be sad right now, not talking about other guys."

"Guy."

"What?" Rory said, lifting her cup to her mouth.

"You said guy_s_. We're just talking about one. His name is Jess remember?"

"Ugh, what happened to Jacques? Our relationship was so much simpler."

"Well, honey, things are a lot simpler when you can't understand what they're saying."

"Hey, I've taken French classes."

"Those don't count. Jacques grew up in France. Completely different." Lorelai said.

"Oh, yes, I see the difference now." Rory said deadpanned.

After taking a gulp of her coffee, "So?" Lorelai questioned.

Rory sighed and met her eyes, "It was, the most… amazing kiss of my life."

"So mushy! You just turned into a big pile of mush!" she grinned at her daughter.

"No more details for you." She popped the last bite in her mouth and stood up from the table.

"What? No fair!"

"Too bad." Rory said, starting to put things in her back pack.

After they both finished getting ready and were headed out the door, Lorelai grabbed Rory's arm gently,

"Hey hon?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't avoid him for too long."

Rory just nodded and opened the front door to go catch her bus. 'This is gonna be a long day'.

"Rory?" She heard Lorelai call from the door. She turned around after putting her feet on the ground,

"Yes?"

"I love you kiddo."

"I love you too mom."


	9. Jerks

**Okay, so this chapter is shorter. Again. And I apologize. But I assure you readers and reviewers that I will make it up to you!**

**Read and Review. It makes me happy. Let me know if this chapter stinks. Is it out of character? For anyone? I try to avoid that as best I can.**

**Disclaimer: No Gilmore Girls to be owned :(**

**

* * *

**

"It's been two weeks!" Lorelai yelled.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore!" Rory shouted back.

"I lied, it's been longer! Two and a _half_ weeks!"

"I have to go study. I have my last final tomorrow." Rory said, walking out of the foyer and to her bedroom.

"Why are you being so difficult?" She followed her daughter, trailing on her heels.

Rory spun around to face her mom, "Mom! I said I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Well too bad Rory! You've been sulking and quiet and in a bad mood for two and a half weeks and it's getting old!"

"Wow, I'm sorry that my being upset was getting to be too much of a hassle." She said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"You won't go to Luke's, you barely eat here, and look at us – _us_. We're fighting like me and my mother!"

"Friday night went just fine. We're fighting like you and me." She uncrossed her arms and started heading to her room again.

"I thought you weren't going to avoid him?"

"Why do you even care? You don't like him." She picked up her backpack from beside the kitchen table and slung it on her shoulder.

"This isn't good kid. Not good for you or anyone else involved."

"Everyone else seems to be just fine!" She yelled, her voice breaking at the end.

"Oh honey." Lorelai's face softened and she reached out to her.

"No, it doesn't matter. I have to study." She walked into her room and threw her bag on her bed. Lorelai stood in the door way.

"You haven't gone in the diner. You've probably only tried to be secretive and watch him through the window." Rory blushed and wiped away tears. "But I've gone in there for dinner. At least twice." Rory put her hands on her hips. "Okay, at least four times." Rory shifted her feet and sighed. "Okay, okay! I've gone at least four times two times. And he's been grouchier than usual."

Rory paused, and tapped her fingers against her jeans. "Yeah?" She asked quietly.

"He seems upset kiddo. Ever since the big event."

"I wish you would quit calling it that. You can say it okay? We kissed. Jess and I kissed. I kissed him and he kissed me back. Big deal."

"Don't play it off," She pushed herself away from the door and took a step in her room, "I know it meant something to you."

"Means."

"Okay, I know it means something to you. So why are you running away?"

"I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"You already liked him before that."

"That doesn't mean anything." Rory mumbled, and started extracting books from her bag and setting them on her desk.

"Yes it does." Lorelai touched Rory's arm so she would stop moving around and look at her, "Maybe you should try talking to him."

"Jess."

"Yes."

"No I mean, you won't say his name. You keep saying _him_." Rory said, looking her mom in the eyes.

"Okay fine. Maybe you should try talking to Jess."

"I don't know." Rory said, sighing and running a hand through her hair.

"I really think you should." She was nodding her head while talking.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely." Lorelai pulled her into her embrace and kissed her on the head. "Now study. Be smart. I'm gonna go read Cosmo or something. Get educated on how to wear my hair cute under a hat." She released her and smiled reassuringly.

"Okay."

* * *

'I can do this. Just walk over there. Walk over there, open the door and talk. What to say, what to say… Hi! That's how conversations usually start right? Just walk. Just walk over there. He's gonna eventually see you standing here staring. So just go over there.' Rory thought, trying to prepared herself. She reached down and lifted the hem of her skirt in her finger tips, bunching it slightly. Then she started to pace back and forth at her bus stop. School was over and she had talked herself up all day. Well, after her final that is.

'Great. He saw me. He saw me standing here. Now I _have_ to go over there.' She stopped pacing and glared at the Luke's sign and marched forward. Before she knew it she was at the door, her hand on the knob. And then her whole body just stopped and she couldn't go anymore. 'RUN!'

She turned around and ran into someone. 'ouch.'

"Sor" she started to say,

"Going to see your boyfriend?" Dean asked as he stepped away from her.

"Dean. Hi."

"Well go on, he's right inside."

"He's not my boyfriend." She started to get defensive and gripped the straps of her back pack tightly.

"You sure act like he is."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I don't usually kiss people I'm not dating but hey. You know what, you have a point I guess."

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me." She said through clenched teeth, the lump in her throat growing.

"That's right, I don't. Thanks for reminding me." He said starting to walk away.

She wanted to say something. Something rude and bitchy and mean. Something about his pea-brain and it relating to the fact that she had to remind him. But she bit her tongue. Literally. When he was finally out of view she released the clutch she had her jaw in and let a few tears spill over.

Then, turning back around, she looked up the steps to the door to Luke's – just a few feet away. Everything was a little blurry but she could see him looking at her from behind the counter, just ever so slightly over his book.

Shakily, she stuck her arm out to open the door, to finish what she originally planned, but then dropped it and broke eye contact, and started to walk away. Only getting about 15 feet away, she felt a gentle touch on her arm that made her turn around.

"Jess." She breathed out.

"You okay?"

"W - What?" she asked, her voice faltering.

He quickly changed his mind and his whole demeanor changed back to how he felt the past week. Pissed off.

"Did you need something?"

"I-

"I mean I did see you staring at me through the window. And you did walk to the diner. But then your ogre boyfriend came, you must have got distracted."

"He's n-

"So?" he asked impatiently.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Her voice broke again and she turned around.

"Yeah, this looks familiar." She heard him mumble to her back. So she whipped right back around,

"Excuse me?" she adopted his attitude.

"Nothing."

"You're such a jerk!" she yelled.

"You've got to be kidding," he rolled his eyes and turned his body.

"You are. You _are_!"

"Whatever."

"Exactly. Whatever, Jess." She said and turned back around and started walking home.

He watched her go then went back into the diner. He rushed through and darted up the steps. Flinging his clothes around he pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his jeans that were on the floor and shoved them in his pocket. Then, hastily going back down to the diner Luke only managed to ask where he was going before he let the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Rory?" Lorelai asked to the quiet house as she walked through her front door. "Honey you home?" She dropped her keys and her purse and headed to the living room where she discarded her coat on the arm of the couch. "Rory?" She looked around then walked to the answering machine and pressed play.

"There are no new messages." It said. It was so quiet in the house it almost echoed.

Lorelai walked to her daughters room and as she opened the door she called her name one more time. Her eyes fell on her, all wrapped up 'eskimo style' with just her tear-stained face peeking out of her blanket. She sniffed.

Lorelai frowned and walked over to Rory's bed and sat down next to her and wiped the tears from her face, "What happened?"

"You were wrong." Rory croaked out.

"I'm sorry?" she asked confused.

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

"Awe, did something happen?" She started smoothing Rory's hair out of her face.

"Yes, I realized I hate boys. And I'm stupid."

"I'm sorry, are you talking about my daughter?" Lorelai asked, looking down at her. "Because I'll kick your butt from here to China if you're calling my kid stupid." She gave her a small, sad smile. "Although, I don't know if that's entirely possible. Because the whole ocean thing. I'm pretty sure it's impossible to kick people in water. But I wouldn't swim the ocean. Plus I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't swim the ocean either. So that just leaves the aero-plane. And I _think_ they discourage butt-kicking on airplanes."

"It's probably in the rule book of flying on planes." Rory sniffed and sat up, letting the blanket fall off her head.

"Or, you know, in the laws somewhere." She smiled.

"Maybe."

"So what happened?"

"Ugh, mom, it was terrible."

"I was walking to the diner to ask him to talk, and then Dean-

"Dean?"

"Yes, Dean. He came out of nowhere and ran into me and accused me of dating Jess. And he was a jerk."

"Well that's a bit expected, you thinking?"

"Yeah but-

"But?"

"But then, Jess saw me and when I walked away he followed me outside and he asked if I was okay but he was a jerk! He said something about Dean being my boyfriend and stupid, stupid, stupid!" Rory huffed out, throwing her arms out.

"Hold on, he asked if you were okay?"

"Yes but, he was a big jerk. Like jerkier than jerk Dean."

"With talk like that, Harvard will be so happy to have you."

"Mom." Rory said, her eyes pleading.

"He asked if you were okay?"

"I said yes already."

"Awe, hon. Don't over look that. That's something really nice. It's how you can know that he doesn't hate you."

"He should hate me."

"I don't think so."

"… I guess I've been a jerk too."

"First you're calling my kid stupid and now you're calling her a jerk? I'm not going to tolerate this!" She snickered. Rory just half heartedly smiled and looked down to her lap. She reached out and put her index finger under her chin and Rory looked up, a fresh coat of tears covering her eyes. "You're not stupid. And you're definitely not a jerk. And if Jess knows this – which I'm pretty sure he does – then things will get better."

"How are you so sure?"

"I know, okay? I just know."

"I hope you're right."

"Come on, I'll order us a pizza." Lorelai stood up and walked to go get the phone.

* * *

"Do you need anything else, Babette?" Luke asked, pushing his pen behind his ear.

"Oh sugar, I was just thinkin about getting something for Rory."

"Rory?"

"Yeah! She came home this afternoon and I don't think she saw me, but I sure saw her all upset and cryin on her front steps. I think she was waitin for Lorelai to get home but after a while she just went in. I don't think the girl took a breath."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Didn't ya notice?"

"Notice what?"

"You might have a good ass but, sometimes you don't see what's right in front of ya! Or not in front of ya I should say." She said, and then started mumbling to herself, "that makes sense right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She hasn't been in here in weeks!"

"Who, Rory?"

"Yes! She can't make herself do it!" she yelled.

"Do what?"

"You know she broke up with Dean." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What? I'm gonna kill him."

"Oh no sugar, it's because she was smoochin your nephew!"

"Well-

"I don't blame her! I mean, I think where ever you got your butt from, he got it too!"

"Oh, geez, Babette…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of!" She said turning in her chair. "Anyways, in a matter of minutes outside earlier, both Dean and Jess were yellin at her today! Patty saw it all! But she couldn't hear too good. You know anything about it?" she asked, lowering her voice and leaning towards him.

"No, I don't."

"That's a shame!" she sighed.

"Well, here." He walked to the counter and put in the last piece of apple pie and three donuts. He poured a cup of coffee, snapped on a lid and then took it back to her table. "Take these to her."

"I sure will sweets! How much do I owe ya?" She asked, picking her purse up from the ground and rummaging in it. "It's on the house tonight. Just… make sure she gets it."

"Will do!" She gathered her stuff and walked out.

Luke turned around to look see Jess. He wasn't looking up but he looked frozen where he stood. He was completely still, his hand mid-swipe from cleaning off the counter. The only reason he knew that there wasn't something wrong is because he could see his jaw clenching. He just sighed and looked at Jess for a few more seconds before pulling out his order pad and walking to another table.


	10. Questions

**Hello again, my dear readers :)**

**I like this chapter (for now anyways) so, let me know what you think? I would greatly appreciate it. Is it too much dialogue? I feel like I might be pushing away from describing surroundings and such... Is it okay? Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. (insert sad face here)!**

**

* * *

**

She hadn't spoken to him since the fight. Honestly, she was scared to death. But he didn't come looking for her either so, needless to say, she wasn't a happy camper. Refusing to go into Luke's every day; Lorelai had finally withheld the coffee from there. She was lenient enough the first couple weeks but she was tired of seeing Rory like this. So upset and off in another world. They'd only watched like 10 movies in the matter of 3 and a half weeks.

"Ouch." Rory said, flinching away from her mom.

"Sorry."

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Sorry!"

"I thought this was all ready to go." Rory sighed, and crossed her arms.

"Okay, hon, when I made you try on the dress to make last adjustments two weeks ago, I left to get another cup of coffee, I came back in and you were moping on the couch."

"I was not moping."

"Okay, sorry. You were sitting on the couch with the same grouch face you've had for almost a month, hugging the pillow and watching City of Angels on some channel I didn't even know we had. But you weren't moping." Lorelai said, trying to push the needle through the layers of fabric.

"Don't patronize me. Ouch!"

"Hey, that one wasn't my fault. You get squirmy when you're mad."

"I do not get squirmy."

"Miss defensive today" Lorelai mumbled while finishing up fixing the stitch on the side of Rory's dress. "Okay, we're ready to go." She said, tightening the knot of the thread.

"Kay." Rory said, and stepped away from her mom, going to pick up her bouquet. Lorelai watched Rory fiddle with her shoes and then smooth her dress down and when she was walking out to go line up she grabbed her arm lightly,

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a good day. We're happy for Sookie."

Rory's face softened, "I know." She said softly.

Lorelai gave her a smile, grabbed her own flowers and they walked down to the lawn with her daughter.

* * *

"You're back early." Jess said, dropping the rag on the counter.

"Ah, the reception started. Not really my thing." Luke said, shutting the diner door and loosening his tie.

Jess just nodded and finished topping off all the salt and pepper shakers. After he put them all away, he headed soundlessly up to the apartment where Luke was sitting at the table drinking a beer.

"You know, I bet they had some of those at the reception." Jess said, nodding to the bottle.

"Yeah but mines free." He brought the bottle up to his lips.

"They're free there too, are they not?" Jess asked, tossing his shoes next to his dresser.

Luke remained quiet but stood up to look out the window. "Hey, uh, could you do me a favor?" He asked Jess awkwardly.

Jess looked at him like he was an alien.

"Could you run down to the diner and make sure the doors locked?"

"You didn't lock it when you came in?"

"I, uh, don't remember."

"Age will do that to you." Jess answered.

"Just go."

"And there's a reason you can't?"

"Jess."

"Fine, I'm goin, I'm goin."

When he reached the bottom of the steps, the figure outside the door caught his attention. Now it all made sense. He walked over and unlocked the door, opening it silently. The ring of the bell echoed through the diner.

"Hey." Rory said, stepping up the first step.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Closed?"

"That's what the sign says." He said, pointing to the sign on the door.

"Oh. Okay." She started to turn around.

"Did you need something?" he asked quickly.

"Just some coffee from Luke's." she smiled small.

"We have some of that." He smirked and opened the door wider, letting her in.

They sat quietly while he made a new half pot. And she toyed with the strings from her sweater. Never making eye contact. She finally looked up when a steamy blue cup of coffee was placed in front of her fidgeting hands.

"Thank you." She said, barely audible.

He just nodded, but didn't take his eyes off of her. She glanced up after taking a sip again and blushed when she saw him staring. He looked away and started doing unnecessary cleaning habits just to keep himself occupied.

Her voice broke through the silence screaming in his ears, "Yours tastes different."

"What?"

She smiled, "Your coffee, it always tastes a little bit different from Luke's. I can always tell."

"I'm surprised; you haven't been here in a while."

She gave a sad smile but stayed quiet.

He continued, "So where's your mom?"

"What time is it?"

He glanced down to his watch, "Almost ten."

"Either sitting on the piano, making another toast, or sitting on the steps talking to Sookie. Both situations entail her being in a happy fuzzy state of drunkenness."

He smirked, "More?" he gestured to her cup.

"Please." She slid it forward. His finger tips grazed her hand and shocks went up her arm. She jerked away. He noticed, but didn't say anything and topped off her cup. He turned back around,

"Where's your dad?"

"What?"

"Dad. Where is he?"

"Oh, he lives in Boston. With his girlfriend." She sipped.

"Ah."

"What about you, where's your dad?"

"Dunno."

"You don't know?" She set the cup down.

"Nope."

"Oh."

He sighed, "I never met him."

"Oh, I'm sor-

"Don't be." He leaned his elbows on the counter in front of her.

"Did you live in New York your whole life?"

"Yup."

"With just your mom?"

He paused. "Sure."

"Where did you go to school?"

"Central Park East."

"I see. So did you go to Central Park a lot?"

"Washington Square."

"Is it far?"

"Every where is far when walking in New York." He smiled and leaned forward more.

"I suppose that's true."

"So what inspired the 20 questions?"

"You." She smiled and finished her cup.

"Huh."

"Well, I should go."

"Beat it." He said. She stood up and wrapped her arms tight around herself, and he pulled her coffee cup into his hands.

"Night, Jess."

"Night, Rory."

* * *

"What smells so damn good?" Lorelai grunted walking into the kitchen, holding her head.

"Tacos, burritos, mac and cheese and coffee!" Rory said proudly, walking out of her room and next to the kitchen table.

"Heaven." She poured herself a cup of coffee. "Mmm, strong." She took a sip, and then turned to Rory. "Angel." She said, pointing at her.

"Why thank you!"

Rory opened up the first take out bag and emptied out the tacos, then got the box of mac and cheese and took it to the microwave.

"No, literally, you're an angel. They glow, right? You're glowing. Why are you glowing? Did you drink too?"

"Mom, please."

Lorelai sat down and started munching on the tacos when Rory placed a plate in front of her. Then gave her a fork. She took the fork gratefully and dove into the mac and cheese, then stopped after two bites and started chewing slowly. Rory sat down next to her.

"Wait a minute." Lorelai said through her food.

"What? Nauseous?"

"No. This mac to the cheese is from Luke's."

"What?"

"You went to Luke's?"

"How do you know it's from Luke's?"

Lorelai grinned, "You went to Luke's?" She asked, setting her fork down.

"Maybe."

"That explains the glow!" Lorelai shouted, and then brought her hand back to her head, "Ow." Then she frowned.

"No yelling. Hang over food. I'll get you some aspirin."

"Not 'til Mommy gets details!"

"Later." Rory stood up and grabbed the aspirin bottle from the cabinet. "Here"

Lorelai grabbed the bottle. Rory extracted a bottle of water from the fridge. "And here" Rory went and sat back down to watch her take the pills.

After she swallowed, "So?"

"So what?"

"Did you fix the Jess sitch?" Lorelai asked, starting to eat again.

"Did you just say sitch?" She smiled.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"I went there after you jumped in on vocals last night."

"Mean."

"What is?"

"You just implied my vocals are bad."

"I wouldn't dare." Rory said laughing, and grabbed a taco.

"So, what happened?"

"I went there, we talked, I had coffee, and I left."

"Talked or did some smoochie smoochie happen?"

"Talked."

"Well, that's no fun."

"Sorry to disappoint." The phone cut her off so she swallowed her bite, and got up again to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"We should have run for President and VP!"

"Paris?"

"Yes, Paris! We should have run for class elections!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Instead, you and I are spending our summers sitting around doing nothing while Ren and Stimpy are off in Washington probably smacking their gum while our nation's leaders speak!"

"Oh geez Paris, calm down."

"Reese McGinly and Ellen Moore."

"Oh, Ellen Moore was her VP?"

"Yes! I can't believe it! I don't know how she even managed to get into Chilton in the first place. Her mother probably bribed Headmaster Charleston."

"I don't think Ellen Moore's mom bribed Headmaster Charleston" Rory said.

"Probably just paid him off." Paris spat, lowering her voice.

"I don't think that's how it works." Rory said, shaking her head.

"Harvard looks for this kind of stuff."

"Then why didn't _you_ run?"

"Madeline and Louise said I shouldn't."

"And since when do you listen to them?" Rory asked, sitting back down, resuming her taco.

"Since I found out my parents were going to Europe this summer."

"Awe, they're going together? Are you going?"

Paris snorted, "Please. They're not even going on the same plane. Different countries. I'm surprised they're willing to be on the same continent."

"Oh." Rory said, looking up to her mom.

"Paris?" Lorelai mouthed.

Rory nodded.

"Yeah. So anyways, that leaves me the whole house to do this project with the drug and rehab center in Hartford. I can hold meetings in my house."

"_You're_ holding the meetings?"

"Yes."

"You're talking to the… patients?" She asked.

"Well they're looking for role model teens to communicate with the teen patients, so yeah. There's going to be counselors and that here, but if they think they're taking over my house, they have another thing coming. I'm not going to coddle them. Slam the obvious in their head's. They'll get it eventually."

"Well, see, you found something to put on your resume. You don't need to be President." Rory assured her.

"I guess you're right."

"I am."

"Okay."

"Okay… is that all?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Paris?" Rory asked.

"Madeline and Louise went to California for the summer!"

"Oh!" Rory said, startled at the yelling that came through the phone. "I'm… sorry."

She hesitated, "Yeah me too, I guess I'll just see you when school's back in session."

Then Rory caught on, "Well, you know Paris, me and my mom are due for a movie night really soon… would you want to come?"

Lorelai's eyes got huge and she started shaking her head.

"Really?" Paris asked.

"Yes, really."

Lorelai grabbed her head, "Ow."

"Okay" Paris smiled.

"I'll call you one day this week, let you know."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Rory hung up and looked to her mom who had her head in her hands.

"You just invited Paris. For a movie night."

"Well, just make sure you're not hung over then, and her shouting will just add some festiveness." Rory giggled.

"Evil Child."

"Fine, I'll just be taking these then," she said, gathering up the tacos.

"No! Angel child. Go, glow, be gone. I love tacos." Lorelai said, reaching out for them.

Rory handed them back, then headed to her room.

* * *

'It should be illegal to be this hot at 5:30' Rory thought to herself when she stepped outside. When she reached Larson's dock she sat down on the grass, and took off her shoes and peeled off her socks.

She laid down and started to read her book but the sun was hitting the pages the wrong way and made it too bright. She discarded her book next to her shoes and walked down to the water, walking in until the water reached about halfway up her calves. The cold water rippled around her legs and raised tiny goose bumps up to her knees. She smiled.

After a few minutes of walking along the shallow, she went back to her belongings and laid in the sun, soaking it up. Lifting up her shirt to bare her mid-drift she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

She woke up when the wind kicked up in the trees and her tummy felt cold. Opening her eyes,

"Oh!" She jumped up and pulled down her shirt. "Jess."

Jess smirked, looking away from her book. "Hey."

"W- What are you doing here?"

"Reading."

"I can see that."

"Well we know you're observing skills are not a lost cause."

"Y- yeah I guess so." She said and sat back down slowly. "You're reading my book?"

"Well I brought my own, but you can't resist a classic."

"Anna Karenina is something I read at the beginning of every summer."

"It's been a while since I read it."

"Yeah?"

He nodded and closed the book, laying it back where she originally put it. He patted his pockets and pulled out his smokes.

"You snore." He said, lighting his cigarette.

"What?" She blushed brightly.

"You snore. Not loudly or anything, but it's there. Subtle."

"Oh." She said, looking down to her toes. The description reminded her of Jess when entering a crowded room. She grinned and looked back to him. "How long have you been here?"

"Half hour or so." He exhaled smoke.

"What time is it?"

"It is…" he glanced to his watch. "7:17 pm."

"Hmm." She curled her toes. Her stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?"

"Starved."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Pizza?"

"No, I just had that the other night."

"Chinese?"

"From?"

"Al's." He said, taking a hit.

"I'll pass on that."

"You're being difficult."

"And your observing skills aren't lost either." She paused; hesitantly she spoke, "Wanna get out of Stars Hollow?"

"And go where?"

"Hartford?"

"For Chinese?"

"I know a place." She smiled and put her socks and shoes back on.

* * *

"I came here once. Mom and I stopped after Friday night dinner."

"After dinner?"

"Yeah, well, we had lamb."

"Gotcha." He said, as they walked to find a booth.

"Oh, you have money right?" She asked as they slid in, opposite each other.

"Oh, no did you expect me to pay?" he asked seriously.

"Oh boy, we should go before they spot us." She started to get up.

"Rory," he reached out to touch her arm, "I was kidding."

Her breath caught in her throat and she sat down slowly, keeping her arm in his grasp. "O-okay." She whispered.

He licked his lips and pressed them together, then slowly let go of her arm.

She brought it down to her lap and touched the skin that felt numb. "Well, it's uh, a buffet so we can um-

"Okay." He stood up and she followed. When they reached the food, he grabbed a plate from the stack and handed it to her. She looked at him like he was an idiot. "Right," he mumbled and handed her a second plate. She smiled and walked off.

He grabbed his own plate and got going.

"What's your middle name?" she asked after she gulped down her food.

"Pass."

"What?"

He took a sip of his drink and when the straw fell from his lips, he answered, "If we're gonna play this question game, then I think I deserve the right to pass on a question."

"Okay, but not this one."

"Rory." He said warningly.

"Fine." She stabbed her shrimp, "Did you ever play sports? When you were younger?"

"No." He took a bite of his egg roll.

"Oh. Why not?"

"Just… didn't." He wanted to leave the heavier issues for later.

"Okay."

"What about you?"

"I did baton. And gymnastics. And ballet. When I was much, much younger."

"You think you'd have more grace." He said.

"Excuse me?" she smiled and blushed.

"I've seen you run."

"Right." She swallowed, "Who was your best friend back in New York?"

"Pass."

"What, why?"

"Pass." He repeated.

"Oookay, um. Do you have your license?"

"Yes."

"Do you have one for here?"

"Yes."

"Huh. I probably should have asked that a while ago." She said, wiping her mouth.

"Well, I was very persuasive in my means to get ice cream."

She giggled, "Yes, you were."

"The night I came over with the care package from Luke's. What'd you tell Dean?"

"Pass."

"You can't pass that question. It's too easy." He said.

"I asked you what your middle name was." She pointed out.

"Granted."

"Did you steal my bracelet?" She asked, making direct eye contact.

"No."

"Fine, did you have it?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She took a bite of her rice.

"What's your favorite food?"

"You're kidding." She said.

"What?"

"You're using a question on asking me what my favorite food is?"

"Huh. Looks that way."

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Really?" He asked, shoving the food to the side of his mouth.

"Yes sir."

"Not what I would have guessed. You always eat burgers."

"Mom and I fight when we eat spaghetti and meatballs."

"You fight?"

"Well, we bicker more… vivaciously." She smiled.

"You're weird." He said, pointing his fork to her.

"Thank you for noticing."


	11. Answers

**Hey guys, sorry it took a little longer to update. Between being sick and work, I've just not felt up to it. I'm losing some inspiration for this.**

**But at the same time, I have all these fantastic ideas that would be good for a later part of this story if I continued it. So, should I end this soon, within one or two chapters, and start a new story? Or should I keep this one going? Let me know.**

**Also, let me know what you thought of this chapter, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! I've felt a little neglected when it comes to reviews lately.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**

* * *

**

"Where have you been? I called the national guard, they said that they would have come but they were just a little bit busy. They were close to coming though." Lorelai said, trailing Rory's heels.

"I went to dinner."

"With?"

"Jess."

"I seeeee," Lorelai said and eyed her daughter.

"Said the blind man as he walked into the man hole." Rory giggled.

"How was it?"

"It was… fine."

"Just fine?"

"Just fine." Rory confirmed.

"Ugh! Did he kiss you?"

Rory looked away and flushed, "No."

"Well, did you kiss him?"

"No." She blew out the word and looked at her mom.

"Did either of you fall-

"Nothing happened. We went to dinner, we talked, we ate, and we came home."

"Well why not?"

"I think Jess and I are just friends." Rory said, sitting down on her bed and taking off her shoes.

"And yet she gets such good grades in school."

"Stop." Rory said in unison to the sound her shoe made when it hit the floor.

"Is that what you want?"

"I'm really tired, so I'll talk to you in the morning okay?" Rory asked, pulling pajamas out of her drawer.

Lorelai faltered for a second, "Um, yeah okay. Morning." She forced a smile and walked out.

Rory sighed and changed into an old tee and her shorts. Curling up on her bed she brought Anna Karenina up to her chest and hugged the book.

* * *

She wanted to talk to him. Not just like they have been, about casual(ish) stuff, but about the kiss. About breaking up with Dean… She wanted to know if he liked her. The next morning she walked to Luke's alone because her mom let her sleep in.

"Hey Rory," Luke said as she took a place at the counter.

"Hey Luke." She smiled back.

"What could I get for you?"

"Um, I'll just have coffee and a muffin if you got it." She reached up and pushed the stray hairs from her face that curled slightly from the heat.

"Blueberry?" He asked, turning to grab the coffee pot.

"Yes please."

She ate her muffin and drank her several cups of coffee and finished reading her book at the counter. It wasn't odd, because this is how every summer usually started out, but this time, she wasn't thinking fully about her book. She was waiting for Jess to appear.

Luke rushed by with several plates in his arms and she looked up from her book to watch. Flipping her book closed she caught him as he came back around the counter,

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" He asked, picking up more plates full of food.

"Where's Jess?"

"Oh uh, he's probably still upstairs, sleeping." He said, walking off again.

Then, taking the time to notice, she saw all the people here for the mid morning rush. Every table was filled and there were only three seats left at the counter. It was just Luke and Caesar this morning. Climbing down off the stool, Rory rushed past the people and darted behind the curtain and up the stairs.

She felt nervous when she reached the door. She had been fine on the way to it, though. Running her hands down her shirt, smoothing it out, she let out a deep breath. Then she knocked lightly.

"Jess?" She said to the door.

When she got no reply, she tried again but ended with the same results. After a third knock and no response, she slowly opened the door and cursed at the hinges for screeching.

She didn't latch the door shut, but just let it close a little behind her. Stepping lightly, she advanced into the room to see Jess asleep, his body strangled by the sheets but the calf of his right leg was out hanging off the bed and bare up to his shorts. He was facing the other direction and she watched the steady rise and fall of his figure, a book was discarded by his pillow.

Softly as she could, she walked over to his bed side and muttered, "What are you reading?"

She picked up the book and flipped it over, reading the title she was familiar with, Mr. Wilson's War. She flipped through the pages, skimming the notes in the margins until his book mark fell to the floor. Picking up the note card paper she flipped it open to find a note scribbled inside.

Her hand writing on the inside said 'Definition: stubborn.' She smiled and flipped it back over, recognizing it and read his name that she printed so neatly on the other side. It was from the night that she had to help him study, this card was from the set she made of the vocab he needed to study. She gently creased it again and laid it inside the book and placed it back to his pillow, then walked over to his bookshelf.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped and turned around, almost falling over her feet. Blushing she answered, "Looking at your books."

His voice was sleepy and thick "I know that. What are you doing up here?"

She watched as he twisted to sit on his bottom and the sheet fell and exposed his naked chest. Her breath hitched in her throat as she attempted to answer,

"L-Luke said you were up here. I came to s-see you but, but you were sleeping so-

"Okay." He cut her off and started rubbing sleep from his eyes.

She was intoxicated. His hair was crazier than usual, from sleep, she assumed. There was no more than a few feet between herself and him. And his bare chest.

He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at her when he heard her footsteps coming closer. She met his eyes and sat down next to him on the bed.

Not knowing how she actually got there, she felt daring enough to reach her right hand up and place it on his skin, over his heart. Looking down she watched her hand stay completely still on his chest and then let her eyes wander down to the little exposed part of his abs and then back up to his shoulders, then down his arms-

"Tarzan."

She looked up, a smile dancing in her eyes. Then she removed her hand and brought it to her own chest and responded, "Jane." She laughed out loud. "Your hair is certainly crazy enough to pass for Tarzan," She said through her light giggles.

"Well excuse me for not looking so fantastic when I haven't even rolled out of bed."

"Or swung out of it on your rope." She smiled and met his eyes with a serious tone, "I like it." Then she reached up and ran her hand through the mess on top his head.

He didn't say anything, just stared at her while she watched herself. When she pulled her arm back, she let it sit in her lap and she followed it with her eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said. Quickly he unveiled his legs and walked to his dresser. He opened and shut a couple drawers and then walked to the bathroom. It was almost graceful how he moved.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he was dressed in his dark jeans, a maroon tee that was covered by his button up blue shirt – the one that actually has his name on it on the top left, above his chest pocket. Where, just a few minutes ago, her hand was. His hair was back to normal crazy and he watched as Rory's eyes looked him up and down. He couldn't help but smirk.

She was sprawled out on his bed, holding his book close to her chest. He came over and she sat up as he sat down. Teasingly she reached her hand out to the tag on his shirt,

"Jess." She grinned.

He let out a breathy laugh, "Rory." He put his hand on her chest.

When the warmth of his hand seeped into her clothes, heat rose to her face and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. He removed his hand a few seconds later and she let hers fall and her eyes landed on the tag,

"Where did you get this shirt?"

"I've had it for a while."

"It has your name on it." She pointed out.

"That it does."

She laughed a little, "Who has a shirt like that?"

"I imagine mechanics or something to that affect."

"Were you a mechanic back in the day?" She poked fun.

"Nah." He shook his head, but kept wearing his little smile.

After a pause, she spoke again, "I want to talk."

He nodded, not looking at her. "I figured."

"Okay… So…" She fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Talk." He glanced at her.

"Ask me a question!" She almost yelled.

"What?" He chuckled looking at her distressed expression.

"This stupid question thing we've had going. Get it going." She crossed her arms.

"Okay." He stood up and walked over to the fridge, grabbed a red bull and sat back down, this time a little farther away and facing her. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Not that question." She grumbled.

"Rory…" He watched as she lifted her eyes and he read the emotions in them. It was a mix between impatience, fear and excited. He gave in, because he already knew what she wanted to talk about. "Why'd you run away?"

She shifted, "That's not supposed to be the first question."

"Would you like to write down some notes for me, I can study them and we can try this later?" He was getting irritated, and sarcastic.

"That sounds like a great idea. You'd keep them." She glanced at his book. He understood what she meant – the note card that was placed inside.

"Great." He rolled his eyes.

"This was stupid." She got up and started for the door.

"Would you quit that?" his voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned around,

"Quit what?" her tone was irritated as well.

He stayed quiet. She got the meaning.

She slowly walked back to the bed and sat down quietly. "Start from the beginning." She almost whispered.

"Fine. Why'd you kiss me?"

"Why'd you kiss me back?" She asked quickly.

"That's not supposed to be your answer." He mocked.

"You never answer any of my questions."

He scoffed, "Yes I do."

"What's your middle name?"

He paused, "I don't see what that has to do with the conversation."

"See?" She huffed.

"Just answer the question."

"Because I wanted to!" She shouted and stood up. "Because I've wanted to. Because you said I looked nice. Because I had already planned on breaking up with him for you." Her voice quieted as she spoke.

He stood up and walked close to her, she kept her head down. "Why did you run away?"

"I was scared. And technically I was still dating-

"Okay." He said. He didn't care to hear about Dean. Especially not now.

"Okay?" She questioned and met his eyes, hopeful.

He nodded and inched closer to her.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head up. She could feel his lips just centimeters from her own, his breath on her face. When he didn't start to kiss her, she opened her eyes questioningly.

He was looking down at her, lust present in his eyes, but he still hadn't kissed her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked and almost backed away. He reached to her elbow and held her close.

"My best friend was Mike. And Lena. I haven't talked to either of them since I moved."

She processed his words and let her mind catch up.

"I'll never tell you my middle name. You'll have to find out on your own." He smirked. "And I got this shirt in New York, from Mike."

She smiled. "Mike."

"Luke." He said.

"What?" She asked, confused again. He let her go and moved a bit away and then the door opened and Luke came in.

"Jess have you seen the – oh, Rory. Hey." He said awkwardly. He glanced at her, then Jess, then back again.

"Hey." She said, and for a reason unknown, her face flushed. "Well, I should probably go. I'll, um, see you later." She said, looking at Jess.

He nodded.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Lane shouted, flopping down on Rory's bed.

"I know!"

"So are you guys like an item now?" Lane asked, and picked up the shirt laying at the end of the bed. "Can I borrow this?" She asked, holding it out in front of herself.

"Yes. And I mean I guess so –

"You don't want me to?" Lane questioned.

"No I meant yes to the shirt."

"Oh thank you. Wait – you didn't clarify?"

"I think it was kind of an unspoken agreement."

"Sounds like Jess." Lane said slipping the shirt over the one she was wearing. Then she went and examined it in the mirror.

"Does Mrs. Kim mind if you wear tank tops?" Rory asked.

"Mrs. Kim thinks that tank tops expose too much skin, and that in-turn makes it sexual, and that in-turn, sends me to hell." Lane said.

"So why do you want to borrow it?"

"It gets hot in my room in summer you know this. Plus, my mom is going to this out of town antique thing in a couple of days –

"The same one she went to like two years ago?"

"Yes. That's the one." Lane nodded then took the tank back off. "Anyways. I need a tank top!" Lane said desperately.

"Well there you go." Rory said, and opened the box of mallo-mars.

After a minute or so, Lane started again. "So, is he a good kisser?"

"Lane!" Rory blushed.

"Oh my god! He is! Tell me everything!" She gushed.

"There's not much to tell." Rory said and stuffed a mallo-mar in her mouth.

"Tell me!" Lane shouted and jumped back onto the bed.

"Me too!" Lorelai shouted as she appeared in the door way.

"Mom." Rory smiled.

"What are you crazy kids up to?" Lorelai asked, setting her purse down on Rory's dresser.

"Talking about kissing Jess." Lane said.

"Really?" Lorelai asked with a surprise tone.

"We talked today."

"Hold it." Lorelai put a hand in the air. I'm wearing too stiff of clothes and way too cute of shoes for a juicy conversation. "You," she pointed at Lane, walked to the kitchen then came back and threw the phone to her, "Order the pizza. One Pepperoni, one cheese – stuffed crust, and cheesy bread."

"You." She said, looking to her daughter. "Pick a movie line up. I'll be back down in a minute." Lorelai smiled and then walked out of the room.

"Do you think Lorelai would mind if I ordered those cinnamon-y stick things we got last time?" Lane asked, pressing talk on the phone.

"I think you would be frowned upon if you didn't." Rory smiled and got up to go pick out movies. She stopped in the door way, "Oh, and call your mom, tell her I've held you captive and keeping you for ransom."

"I'll ask if I can stay." Lane grinned.


	12. I'm not your boyfriend baby

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Please review if I still have anyone's attention :)**

**This is the last chapter, and it probably really sucks, but I can't write it anymore. I lost interest in it. I know, I suck.**

**I POSTED ANOTHER ONE SHOT CALLED "THE SEQUEL". Check it out! Review it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**BYTHEWAY: I love Lauren Graham. She's hysterical.**

**R/R.**

**

* * *

**

Her heart was racing, her blood flowing double speed – rushing up her cheeks, the pulse behind her ear was beating erratically. Breathing uneven and sweaty palms that were pressed up against her back door. Even in the hot weather, she never really wears anything that's too showy, but the heat was unbearable and she ended up in shorts and a thin tank. By now the night summer air should be bearable but while she was in the middle of making lists and having debates in her mind she concluded that the only reason she felt suffocated was not because of the weather outside – all the heat was coming from herself.

Jess reached up and traced his finger down the pulse behind her ear, feeling it beat under his finger tip. He took a step forward where he could better see her blush in the light from the one that hung above them.

She swallowed as his finger ran down her throat. Then he dipped his head and placed a soft kiss on the left side of her neck. Rory was sure by now that he could hear the butterflies in her stomach and the beating of her heart. He then moved up, closer to her jaw and took her skin lightly through his teeth.

Rory gasped, "Jess".

He straightened up and left his hands on her hips. "Rory." His eyes seemed lighter than usual, almost teasing, despite the night backdrop behind him.

"Um, w-what are um," She sucked in air, "Are you my boyfriend?"

He breathed out a laugh, "You're kidding."

"No, I mean I joke a lot with mom, but right there… that was the serious tone. No kidding." She said, her voice tripping over the words.

He paused for a minute. Then he leaned in quickly and pecked her unsuspecting lips. "Night Rory." He said. Then he turned and walked down the steps, quickly disappearing into the night.

She pushed shakily away from the door and wiped the moisture off her forehead before opening the door. After she turned with the door and shut it, she turned back to head for her room

"Ah!" She yelled and almost fell back into the door.

"Ah!" Lorelai yelled right after. "You scared me!" She accused.

"No! You scared me!" Rory yelled back.

"Well, what are you doing creeping in the back door like that?" Lorelai asked, her tone high.

"Coming home… What are you doing in the kitchen?" Rory asked, her eyebrows bunching.

"Well, I – See. You scared me!" she stuttered.

Rory crossed her arms and looked at her skeptically. "Uh huh."

"You were necking!" Lorelai shouted playfully, pointing her fingers.

Crimson flushed in her face, "No I wasn't!"

"You were! You were!" Lorelai started dancing in place. "So, he finally said you're boyfriend, girlfriend?" She asked.

"Well –

"You're kidding." She cut her off and folded her arms, becoming serious.

"Why does everyone seem to think that I'm in such a joking mood?" Rory asked and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I'm definitely not joking anymore."

"Mom, come on." Rory said, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

"No, Rory. It's been days and you don't even know if you're his girlfriend yet. I told you-

"Told me what?" Rory asked, her tone getting defensive.

"I don't like this! He's using you! For- for necking and stuff!" Her argument sounded better in her head.

"Mom, please. If Jess wanted to use someone for necking you think he would choose me of all people?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do Rory. He already came in and ruined what you had with Dean and now he's setting out to ruin you."

"That's not fair!"

"Well he doesn't seem like a kid who ever plays by the rules." Lorelai spat.

"No! I mean you! You aren't being fair to him."

"I know that you like him and I know he seems like he likes you but-

"No! No buts! I'm tired of this same conversation." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sick of you not liking Jess."

"I think I maintain the right to not like the guy that is using my daughter."

"Jess is not-

"Yes he is! You don't see it because he's playing games with your head."

"He is not playing games with my head!"

"Yes he is Rory. You have to believe me. I thought that it would be okay if I gave this a chance but-

"No!" She yelled, almost desperately. "You don't get a say! I hate that you're ruining this for me!" Then she bolted past Lorelai and into her room. Slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"It's hot." She huffed and put her book down onto the wood she was sitting on.

Jess just nodded and turned the page of his book. She took off her right shoe and sock and stuck her foot back down.

"My toes can't touch the water from here." Rory grumbled. She scooted up so her butt was on the very edge of the bridge and stretched her right foot out, hoping the graze the water with her toes. When he didn't reply, she started to bring her foot back and turn towards him, ready to confront him because he wasn't talking to her. "You know – Ah!"

Crap. The air bubbles came out of her nose and mouth and she opened her eyes to see them float up her face. Kicking a little bit, she felt herself float up. Breaking the water surface she breathed in deep then brought her hands to her eyes to push the water from them.

When she opened her eyes she could see Jess sitting there, pulling out his cigarettes but still looking at the pages of his book. Fuming, she took in the amused smirk playing on his lips.

"You pushed me in!" She yelled, her body bobbing up and down in the cool water.

Then he looked up from his book, visibly swallowed a laugh and lit a cigarette.

"Jess! I cannot believe you just pushed me in the water! Why would you do that?" She yelled. He continued to stay quiet.

"Ugh!" She huffed. Her eyes narrowed and when he still didn't look up to at least notice her annoyed expression she pushed herself to the land, coming up to the left side of the bridge. As soon as her tennis shoe-covered foot and her bare toes squished onto the grass, she made her way to him.

She stomped the entire way, feeling the water rise between her toes every time her shoe hit the ground. She was more satisfied at how loudly her footsteps became on the bridge. When she got up to him, his eyes still hadn't strayed from the pages of his book so she bent down and ripped the cigarette from his lips and threw it behind her.

He looked up, surprised and yet still amused. "Hey!" He teasingly accused.

"You pushed me in the lake!"

His eyes were dancing, but he said nothing. "Talk!" She yelled.

"I've been with you for…" He paused and checked his watch, "Almost three hours." Then he looked back up to her burning eyes. "And in that time, you have managed to only speak about things that are aggravating you. You were hot, I cooled you off." He smirked.

Slowly, she leaned away from him, standing up-right and he looked back down to his book. She peeled her tank top off of the spaghetti strap one that was underneath. After managing to keep that tank top on and taking the top off, she balled it in her fists and wrung it out over top of his head, flattening most of his hair while streams of water ran down his face and fell onto his book and some on his clothes.

She grinned and threw her tank top onto the bridge and put her hands on her hips. Slowly Jess put his book down and then calmly looked up to her. He stood up like nothing had happened and got close to her. The expression in her eyes changed from angry, to amused, to lust in the matter of a minute.

He looked down to her chest and her face flushed crimson. Then, Jess put his hands just above her hips, but snaked his hands under the hem of the tank.

At the contact, heat pooled in her stomach and the water that was falling from her hair started to feel like sweat. He pulled her body to his and dipped his head down to her collarbone. Two sloppy warm kisses were placed there, and then three short ones placed on her neck. She felt dizzy when his bottom lip grazed the bottom of her ear lobe before her placed a kiss in front of her ear. Grabbing onto the side seams of his shirt, he pressed his lips to hers and just when she started to react he pulled away.

"So?" He asked casually.

Waiting for her heart to restart, "Um, so?" She asked.

"What's the deal?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Um, w-with what?" She stumbled over her words.

"You."

"Oh, um" She reached up and wiped the wet hairs off her face, "I had a fight with my mom."

"About?" He asked, looking down to her tank top.

"Just, um, stuff." She wasn't really expecting him to ask about it. Jess Mariano didn't strike her as someone to talk about his feelings.

"Me." He guessed, glancing up to her face for a second.

"No." She answered quickly. He laughed humorlessly and shook his head. Bending down he picked up her tank, her sock, and their books then let the wet garments fall into her hands. Then he walked away and she followed after shoving her foot back into her shoe. "Where are we going?" She asked, keeping pace.

"I have to work."

"Oh." Her voice sounded disappointed.

They didn't say anything in the rest of their short walk back to her house. For some reason, the air felt heavy. When they reached her front yard she stopped short,

"So…" she said quietly.

"I'll call you later." He leaned in kissed her forehead and before she could utter a goodbye, he was back down into the street.

She stood there for a minute, and then looked down, taking in her soppy appearance. "Yuck."

* * *

"So I'm going over it all in my head last night, and I don't see how I'm doing anything wrong. I'm thinking: When did it all start? Why did I go from being against it to not being against it? How come I'm so concerned if she's in a serious relationship, I mean she's only 17. And as I'm thinking about all of this I remember, when I was 17 she was already alive. She makes good decisions I should trust her and why am I doubting giving the situation at least half a chance, she deserves that. So anyways – is there fresh coffee? But then I remember that he's a jerk and I shouldn't have to give anything a chance because I'm the mom and she's the kid. I don't want to be like my mother."

"All in one breath." Sookie said, half amused, half exhausted.

"What?" Lorelai asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Okay, you know I love you and I love Rory but sweetie you've been going on like this for a half hour!" she turned around and started stirring her sauce.

"Really?" Lorelai glanced down at her watch.

"Yes, really." She eyed her. "Rory's a good kid. I know you hate fighting with her. Maybe you should just apologize –

"I don't think I should."

"This is what happens every time you two have a fight. Its because you're so stubborn – the both of you – that it lasts so long."

"I don't trust him."

"No one is asking you to. Just, like you said, give the situation a chance – give the kid a chance. And let Rory be her wonderful angel-like daughter self."

"I guess you're right." Lorelai mumbled. "Why are you so pro- JessRory relationship?" She popped a few blueberries in her mouth.

"Have you seen the look on that kids face? She is one love-sick girl. Its more than puppy love, it's big shaggy doggy love."

"Okay!" She half yelled and shut her eyes, "Please quit referring to the RoryJess thing as shaggy doggy love. Ew."

"Maybe, honey, you're just gonna have to accept it."

"Accept him?"

"_That_ and, maybe it's not First Boyfriend like-love anymore… Rory's growing up."

Lorelai paused and looked down to the table in front of her, her eyes tearing up. "I need a cup of coffee."

"It's right next to you." Sookie said, her tone warm.

"Oh, right." Lorelai picked her cup back up, "I, um, have to go get something from the house."

* * *

"Rory?" She yelled, entering the house. "Oh!" Her heels slipped on the wet floor, and she grabbed the desk to steady herself. Once she stood up straight again, she set down her keys and purse and looked at the water on the floor. "Rory?" She asked again.

Following the water trail to the bathroom she opened up the door cautiously.

Clad in her wet clothes, Rory was laying in the bath tub. The curtain pushed all the way to the side.

"Did you fight the shower?" Lorelai asked.

Rory glanced up at her and rolled her eyes, then fixed her stare back on the shower nozzle.

"Why are you soaked? Did you forget to take off your clothes?"

Rory sighed loudly.

"Okay," Lorelai said quietly, "Not in the mood for funny." She paused. "Hon, tell me why you and my house are wet."

"Jess pushed me in the lake."

She gasped a little, "What?" She put down the toilet seat and sat on top.

"You heard me."

"Did he… break up with you? I mean I guess I can't call it breaking up because you guys may or may not be officially together but-

"I was hot and he pushed me in the lake."

"Okaaaay…"

"I was in a bad mood and its all your fault and I was complaining so he pushed me in the lake." Rory fiddled with the hem of her tank top.

"I don't know what to say, because I don't know if we're mad at him or –

"We're mad at you."

"Okay, that clears it up. We're mad at me."

"I was in a funk all day because of our fight and Jess pushed me in the lake to get me out of my funk and then he asked why I was in a funk and I said because I got in a fight with you and he guessed it was about him and now he's in a funk."

"That's a lot of funk." Lorelai laughed lightly.

Rory glared.

"Okay, still not funny… Hon, I'm sorry. I just-

"I know." Rory grumbled.

"No, just let me explain –

"I know, mom. I know."

"I just want you to be careful."

"I am." She reassured her.

"I don't want you to think I'm not happy for you because I am. I am team Rory-happiness."

"Okay."

"Fight over?"

"Fight over." Rory nodded and smiled a little. They sat there for a few minutes quietly. Then she spoke up again, "Mom?"

"Yes angel?"

"Can you leave? Wet jeans are uncomfy."

Lorelai nodded, sat up, patted her on her head and then left the bathroom.

* * *

She jumped slightly at the sound, capturing her legs in the sheet. Quickly she looked over to her window to see Jess standing outside. She let out a breath, and untangled herself and walked over to her window, opening it.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would want-

"No I mean here, at my window. We have a door you know. Two, actually."

"I didn't know if it was okay to knock."

"Why wouldn't it be?" She questioned.

"Your mom?"

"Oh, no. It's fine. You could have knocked."

"Okay." He nodded.

"So…"

"Yes." Jess said quickly.

"Yes?" her eyes were confused.

"If that's what you guys are fighting about, don't."

"Okay, see I know being a guy of few words is part of your charm but you're being kind of cryptic." Rory crossed her arms.

He looked down to his shoes and mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

He looked up, annoyance written on his face and sighed. "I'm your boyfriend." Then he broke eye contact again.

She paused and studied his face for a minute before a grin grew on her face. "Good." Then she leaned out her window to kiss him.

* * *

Lorelai stood, her ear pressed to Rory's door. And smiled.


End file.
